You're MY Hero
by I am a Ridaa
Summary: A year has passed since Big Hero 6 was formed, and it is time to go back in "Nerd School". There, Hiro meets a girl. A girl with a troubled past and many problems. So Hiro decides to help her out. But as they become closer, he will discover a new enemy arising in their tracks. And his new friend is the only way to stop it now. (Genres: Adventure, Comfort, Friendship, Romance)
1. The Young Inventor

**Prologue and Chapter 1: The Young Inventor**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I have been on hiatus for a long time. I finally wrote a new fanfic! And yes, I'm saying "I" because my brother has completely given up on writing. Boo for him. But he <strong>_**did**_** agree to be my editor. So yay. Anyways, this fanfic is based on the movie, Big Hero 6 (I am in love with it at the moment :) ) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…the Face-Changer!"

A young girl by the age of 7 proudly whipped the cover of her project. The invention was revealed and the audience gasped.

The girl's invention, the Face-Changer, took the shape of a human body but had no face; there was only a pair of lifeless eyes on it. The body looked like a cross between a male and a female's, but other than that, it had no specific gender. The entire invention was painted black but it seemed to glow under the light.

"I created the Face-Changer for specific reasons," the girl went on, grinning. "One of them is just for fun. I will now be taking volunteers!"

As if on cue, a girl just three years younger than the older girl raised her hand. "Rhea Tamaki, you may now proceed to the stage!" she announced.

As she helped Rhea up, she said, "Now, Ms. Tamaki, please look into the eyes of the Face-Changer."

Rhea giggled and did as told. Immediately, the Face-Changer's eyes glowed blue and the face came to life. Molecules started to move, and soon began to take the form of Rhea herself.

As the audience stared in awe and clapped a bit, the inventor continued, "The Face-Changer can look like anything and anyone. I mainly created it for entertainment but I also realized it could be more."

The girl patted the heads of the two younger girls as the audience tried figuring out which was which. "It could be an excellent spy. It can also take the information of a certain someone, rather than just their looks, by just a glimpse of their face. It could even work for the government, or be a servant in houses if there were more of it. Just as long as you treat it right!" The audience laughed at her childish sentence, but she was dead serious,

She cleared her throat. "I want the Face-Changer to do more than just change its appearance. With imagination, it could do much more. I'm willing to use this invention of mine to change the world."

Everyone applauded for her. The two girls bowed while the Face-Changer started taking its original self.

Nobody realized its eyes turn red.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_~8 years later~_

14-year old Friya Tamaki was woken by the sound of her special alarm. It activated a small blue robot that actually got off the clock just to wake her up. She named it Suki. Today, Suki tried pulling the covers off her when tapping on the head didn't work.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Friya yawned firmly. The little robot pushed her off the bed, causing her to grunt in pain and fixed her bed. Once it was finished, it went back to the clock and went back to its original position. Friya chuckled. Suki may have been annoying when she created it but she was always helpful. Like today, she was almost late for her "meeting".

Friya took her shower and changed into her usual everyday clothes. She quickly grabbed her bag and left her room.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Friya frantically hurried back inside and grabbed a heavy box from under her bed. She winced from the weight but carrying it was worth it enough. Using her foot to close the door, she finally left the room.

* * *

><p>"Another showcase?" Hiro Hamada asked. He and his friends were just walking on their way to school.<p>

"Of course," Gogo said, her gum popping in her mouth. "It's a tradition in the Institute."

"I don't really feel comfortable about entering this year," Hiro said, shrugging his bag on. "Not after what happened last time…"

"Come on Hiro!" Honey Lemon pushed him. "Your inventions are amazing!"

"Yeah!" Wasabi added. "We're sure nothing like that could ever happen again."

"I still don't know guys…"

"Dude!" Fred exclaimed. "This only happens once a year! This is a once-in-a-year time offer!"

Hiro chuckled. "Well, what are you guys gonna do?"

"We're probably going to do the same things we did last year," Wasabi shrugged.

"And I'll do nothing!" Fred said proudly.

"Well, maybe it's best if you showcase your suits," Hiro suggested.

"But Hiro, _you_ made them," Honey said.

"Nah, it's cool. You guys were the ones who originally came up with the designs anyway."

"Speaking of our suits," Gogo said, taking her gum out. "I got one of our friends to add some upgrades on them."

"Upgrades?"

"Oh, you mean young Friya!" Honey said excitedly .

"Hey, I've almost forgotten about her!" Fred said. "You know, after all that microbot excitement, it's easy to forget about your friends now and then…"

"Whoa, so you got her to make us some new stuff?" Wasabi asked eagerly. Gogo nodded.

"Hey, wait, who'd you ask upgrades from again?" Hiro asked, still confused.

His friends looked at each other and smirked. "You'll see," Gogo replied.

The gang entered the lab rooms where students were working on their projects for the upcoming showcase. Hiro remembered the first time he entered that room, with Tadashi. The color from his eyes seemed to drain out at the thought of his deceased brother.

"There she is," Gogo pointed at one of the students at one of the tables. She seemed to be working on one of her projects with a blowtorch and protective mask on. As the team moved closer, Hiro got a better glimpse of her.

She was wearing a green shirt with a picture of a ray gun on it. A denim jacket was tied around her waist and baggy pants. She also wore multicolored sneakers with a matching hair tie. Her blonder hair had black streaks in it and was tied high up in high ponytail. Hiro couldn't see her face with the blowtorch mask on, but he already had a good feeling about this girl.

"Hey, Friya," Gogo greeted. At the mention of her name, Friya turned her blowtorch off and took the mask off. Hiro caught his breath when he glanced at her chocolate brown eyes. The young girl beamed as she put her jacket on.

"Well, if it isn't the Big Hero 6," she teased in a melodic voice. She appeared to have expected their arrival.

Honey Lemon laughed. "No need for that kind of addressing, Friya! We're still the same."

Friya laughed, crossing her arms. "Yeah, right. Well, it's great to see you guys again."

"Right back at ya." She gave Wasabi and Fred fist bumps and Gogo and Honey high-fives.

When she turned to Hiro, she first gave him a warm smile. "You must be Hiro," she said, holding her hand out to him.

Hiro managed to catch his breath, smile back, and shake her hand, saying, "Yep. That's me. Hiro Hamada."

"Tadashi's little bro," she mused. "Friya Tamaki." She grinned and Hiro blushed. "Your brother used to talk about you a lot." Her smile slowly dropped. "I'm sorry about what happened last year."

The black-haired boy lost his nervousness and sighed. "It's fine," he said. "It's been a year, I should get over it by now."

"Maybe," Hiro was surprised when she put a hand on his shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes. "But I know what it's like to lose a loved one. No matter what happens, don't lose them from your heart." Hiro was stunned by this but nodded anyway.

"Hiro, Friya is an inventor," Honey Lemon explained, smiling. "She graduated from San Fransokyo High two years ago and has won some awards. She entered the Institute last year, around a few months before you did."

"She's also fourteen years old," Gogo piped in.

It took Hiro a while to process this. "You're my age?" he asked, beaming.

Friya smiled. "Yeah…I was homeschooled my whole life until I was eight. Five years after that, I graduated when I was thirteen. I'm turning fifteen soon, though."

"So am I! Coincidence? I think not."

"No kidding," Friya laughed. "Not everyday you see two child geniuses." Hiro managed a laugh with her.

"So, Friya," Wasabi cut in. "How are your inventions coming up?"

The inventor's eyes lit up. "I've just finished one of them."

She picked up the machine she was working on and everyone could see that it was somewhat shaped like a gun. "One blast from this baby and anything messed up or broken could be fixed in a jiffy," Friya said proudly.

To prove her point, she pointed the gun at her table, which was dirty, covered in loot, and had her tools scattered everywhere. She triggered her gun and a blue beam erupted from it, hitting the table. After a few seconds, it died down to reveal the new, clean, organized table.

"Great work, Fri," Gogo commented. The others nodded in satisfactory.

"Not bad," Hiro said, touching the table.

Friya smiled and set it down. "Thanks, guys. So, you wanted those upgrades?"

"Please,"

"Absolutely!"

"Why not?"

"Yeah!"

This time, Friya brought her heavy box out. After rooting through it, she brought out the first upgrade: a disc that looked like Gogo's.

"That's an upgrade?" Hiro asked. He almost kicked himself for sounding rude.

Luckily, Friya just laughed. "Gogo _gave_ me her discs. I just added a little something to 'em." She pushed something in them, and little spikes popped up at the sides, leaving space for a handle. She handed it over to Gogo. "Go on."

"With pleasure," Gogo threw her disc at a table. As it did, the disc seemed to pass right through it. While the disc stopped itself and hit the wall, the table that looked just fine suddenly broke in half.

"Nice," Gogo gave a satisfied smile as she went to retrieve her disc.

"Did the same thing to the others," Friya showed the others three more upgraded discs and set them aside. "All right, who's next? Ah, yes…"

She stuck her hand back inside and brought out a pair of pink goggles. "These will help identify the material of any object you wish to use," she explained as she handed them to Honey Lemon. "It's quite useful when you want to know what would be a good reaction to your Chem-balls. There are also some extra supplies like a screwdriver and flashlight in the straps."

When Honey put them on she blinked for a moment before squealing in delight. "I feel like I can see everything!" she said.

"Glad you like it! Now, Wasabi…"

The young man's eye lit up at his name and eyed the box hungrily at the thought of what Friya made for him. She brought out a pair of funny-looking black things that wiped the smile of his face. "Knee-pads?" he asked. He sounded disappointed.

Friya laughed at this. "Try 'em on." She urged.

Wasabi reluctantly obeyed. As soon as they fit on, a plasma blade erupted from the base of each knee. Wasabi's smile immediately returned. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he mused as he repeatedly kicked his shins upwards.

"Now you can kick someone in the you-know-where if you need to," Friya said mischievously. The others stared at her. "Kidding! I'm kidding!" While she laughed, everyone else joined, a bit nervously.

"And finally, for Fred…" Friya brought a small box out.

Fred as well as the rest stared at it. "Uh, sorry, kid, too young," Fred said, shrugging. Friya immediately punched his shoulder. "OW!"

"This is for your monster suit," she said, rolling her eyes. "For any kind of suit, to be more precise. You put this in the mouth of your suit and voila! You have the power to breathe out ice as well as fire."

"Sweet!" Fred happily took the box and started toying with it, trying to see how it works.

"Thanks, Fri," Gogo said, spinning her disc in one hand.

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Thanks, Friya!"

"Psh, I've seen better," Cue second punch.

Hiro gazed at Friya's works in wonder until she said, "Now, what about you?" she asked.

"Me?" Hiro asked, pointing to himself. "I don't need any upgrades."

"Oh, really?" Friya placed a hand on her hip. "And what good can your suit do?"

Hiro opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His suit didn't do much, really. He mostly used it to hang on to Baymax when they were flying. "Well…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Grinning, she brought out two blue orbs from her box and handed them over. "When you upgrade these into the palms of your suit, you can have the ability to shoot beams from your hands and fingers."

"Really?" Hiro asked, staring. "That's cool."

"We're not done yet," Revealing the last thing she had in her box, she held it up for everyone to see.

"A backpack?" Gogo asked, looking at her friend.

"I'm wounded," Friya said dramatically, causing Hiro to chuckle. "This _isn't _a backpack, my friends."

As Hiro examined it, his eyes slowly widened. "Did you…"

"Yep!" With a push of a button, two purple-and-black colored gliders popped out from the back. The colors seemed perfect enough to match Hiro's suit.

He beamed. "You made me wings?"

"They also come with a jetpack," Friya said proudly, handing it to him. "That way, you may fly alongside Baymax, rather than just on him." She rubbed the back of her head. "Look, I know it's not much since you probably would've come up with these things yourself, but I—"

"No, no," As Hiro gazed at the orbs and pack in his hands, he gave a warm smile and looked at up at her with grateful eyes. "Thank you."

Friya smiled back. "You're welcome."

Before they could stare into each other, she looked at the others, who were still enjoying her upgrades, and said, "You guys better get ready for class."

"We'll just drop these off at our rooms," Gogo said. As the six said their "see-you-laters", they departed the lab rooms and into their own.

As Hiro went to his room, he smiled at the new items he'd gotten from his new friend. As he went into his lab room, he accidentally dropped his new wings on his toe, making him jump and say, "Ow!"

Instantly, his portable, inflatable balloon robot friend popped out of its case, growing into full size. "Hello," it said. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello, Hiro."

"Oh!" Hiro said, surprised. "H-Hey, Baymax…"

"I have detected an injury in the vitals of your right toe. On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"What? No, I'm completely fine, Baymax, thanks. I just dropped something on my foot..."

"I have detected some slight throbbing. Are you sure there is no necessary for a foot massaging?"

"Uh, nope, no need. It's fine, I'm fine."

Baymax noticed the items Hiro brought and scanned them. "Have you constructed spheres and a flight support pack?"

As Hiro picked them up and set them on his table, he said, "Nope. My new friend gave them to me. Nice of her to. I wonder why I never came up with ideas like these…"

Baymax tilted his head. "Friend?"

"Yep," Hiro picked his bag up. "Friya Tamaki."

The huggable robot blinked and straightened. "Scanning area for matches of 'Friya Tamaki'."

Hiro chuckled. "Yeah, you go do that, bud. See you after school." With that, he closed he door and left.

After a while, Baymax moved again and started to speak once more as information appeared on his stomach:

"Friya Tamaki  
>Full name: Friya Hanase Tamaki<br>Age: 14  
>Birthday: October 4<br>Relatives: All deceased  
>Occupation: San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Student<br>Any signs of medical records: Allergies to dust and certain elements, diagnosed with asthma, once diagnosed with lung cancer  
>Current status: <strong>Wanted by the Evil<strong>"

* * *

><p><strong>What did Baymax mean by "Wanted by the Evil"? You'll find out soon in the upcoming chapters! Really hope you liked it. My writing is a bit rusty and I really love Big Hero 6. I'm pretty serious about this fanfic. This will also be the last time I'll be signing off as Ridaa without my brother. Oh well. See you in the next chapter! -Ridaa<strong>


	2. Partners

**Chapter 2: Partners**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! 19 followers in less than 72 hours! That's a record for me! It means a lot, thanks so much guys! (Riduu is getting annoyed by this. Well, it's not my fault he quit writing!)<strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Some point at that day, Hiro was too busy thinking about the showcase to pay any attention to his classes. His mind was set off in whether or not he should even enter an invention or not. And even if he did, what would he invent?<p>

"Mr. Hamada!"

Hiro almost jumped from his seat at the mention of his name. His classmates stared in concern while his teacher narrowed his eyes. "Please try to listen to our discussion more often next time."

The young teenager restricted himself from rolling his eyes. "Yes, sir."

That's when the bell rang. Almost immediately, everyone got up from their seats and proceeded out the door. Either they were just excited to get back on their projects or they simply just wanted to spend the weekend doing nothing.

Hiro was motivated for neither of those. As he was the last to leave, he was left alone in the room. While he shouldered his bag, the teacher, who apparently was about to leave before him, turned back to look at Hiro all serious-like, saying, "By the way, Mr. Hamada, your last year's performance with your microbots was a success, despite the turn of events involving them. I still hope to see your newly improved work this year." With that, he left.

Hiro blinked. Not everyday did a teacher tell you that. Then he sighed. Unfortunately, people _have_ been telling him that all day.

As Hiro walked down the hallways, he decided to pass by his lab room to pick Baymax up and drop some other things off. Once he made a turn, he accidentally bumped into someone, who was carrying some papers with her.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, bending down to pick them up. "I'm sorry, I should've looked where I was going."

The girl chuckled. "It's OK, really, I wasn't looking either." As they gathered the papers together, the girl squinted her eyes at him before saying, "Say, aren't you Hiro Hamada?"

He nodded, wondering where this girl knew about his name before. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Abigail Callaghan?"

The girl named Abigail broke into a grin. "Yeah, I remember you! You saved me from the portal! I never got a chance to say thank you!"

Hiro waved a hand. "It's no big deal. I never could've done it without Baymax anyway."

"I heard you almost lost him because of me. I'm so sorry for that!"

"Hey, it's cool. Luckily, he put his memory chip in his hand before he fired it. I was able to build him again. Fortunately, Baymax is a robot. Unlike some others…" Hiro hated to point fingers and blame names but he couldn't help himself.

Abigail frowned. "You mean your brother Tadashi, right? I knew him. We were close friends once. I'm sorry for what my father did."

This time, Hiro laughed. "And again, it's OK! I probably would've done it to someone if someone was responsible for Tadashi's death…which was your father, and I did do it…I'm sorry."

It was Abigail's turn to laugh. She ruffled Hiro's hair. "Let's quit all this apologizing and be friends for once! I'd love to get to know you better, Hiro."

Hiro grinned at this as she went on, "I heard about your microbots from some people before my father stole them. Are you going to enter something like that in the showcase this year?'

The boy sighed. "No. I'm probably not going to enter. The trauma from last time was too much for me."

"Well, I'm not going to blame you for that," Abigail scratched her cheek. "And I bet you're pretty tired from people telling you to enter when you really don't want to so I'll just tell you something else."

Hiro blinked and waited. Abigail took a deep breath. "Ideas don't just come and go so easily. They strike your brain in a flash and slowly, it needs to die down. When a good idea comes suddenly, it's only best to express it to the world. And most people in the Institute do that with the showcase. The inspiration you need may not be easy to find; but at the same time, it's just right in front of you. The beauty of that is that you can either find it yourself, or if you want another person to help you. The truth of the matter is that when you find it, it's the most wonderful feeling possible."

Abigail finished her speech and took a breath. Hiro slow-clapped for her. "Impressive speech," he commented.

"Remember it," Abigail smiled as she picked her shoulder bag off the floor. "It could be of use. I'll see you around, Hiro." And so, she left.

Hiro watched her disappear from his sight. As he turned to continue walking down the halls, he murmured, "Inspiration, huh?"

As he thought about this, he passed by one of the lab rooms, which door was wide open and the lights were on. As Hiro peered through, he recognized a certain blonde's streaked hair crashed on one of the desks.

* * *

><p>Friya was staying late in her lab room, away from the others, working on her own showcase project. After a bit of hammering and welding, she held up her new machine: a water temperature and cleanliness rod.<p>

"What do you think, Suki?" she asked her little robot. Suki's eyes lit up, paused, and shook her head vigorously.

"I know," Friya groaned, tossing the rod away. "I don't even know what I was thinking…"

She turned to look around her room. Surrounding her were dozens and dozens of failed inventions. All of them were functioning properly, but none of them were good enough to be shown to the world. Some of there were either too dull, too cliché, or simply just easily invented and un-original. She groaned and collapsed on her desk.

"What am I going to do…?" she said quietly, head banged on the table. Suki's tiny arms patted her head in robotic movements.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Startled, she bolted up, grabbed a shocking stick from that happened to be on the desk, and turned around, ready to strike. She immediately relaxed when she realized it was just Hiro.

"Oh," she said. "Hello, Hiro…"

"Uh, hi," He couldn't shake the fact that she almost electrocuted him. "Is that…"

"This?" Friya held up the stick. "Yeah. Invented it. Buzzes anyone at the touch. You're lucky I check faces before I attack."

"Remind me never to do surprise attacks on you," Hiro chuckled. Then he examined the tiny stick. "So…an electrifier?"

Friya groaned, setting it aside. "Stupid, I know. I was bored."

"No, it's kind of cool," Then he saw her room. "Did you invent all of this?"

"Not really," she grumbled. "Some of them have already been invented and I didn't even know it…"

Hiro ignored her, looking around the room in admiration. He picked one of the inventions up that looked about the size and shape of a Rubik's cube. "What's this?"

Friya looked and smiled a bit. "It's a guessing game box. You stick your finger in the hole and feel around inside of it to guess the texture. The box tells you if your answer is right or wrong."

As she explained, Hiro stuck his finger in the little box hole. He felt something soft, sticky, and wet. "Is it a dog in the rain?" he asked.

An "X" sound was heard, and Friya smirked as she peered at the answer. "Snot," she replied.

"Gross!" Hiro quickly took his finger out and laughed along with her. He decided to pick up a gun this time. "What does this do?"

Friya frowned. "Well, I'm not really sure, my mind was out of my head when I made that, but when I triggered it, my pencil case disappeared." Hiro slowly put the gun down.

He looked around some more. Then, he saw something on one of the tables. It was more like three things. He picked up the smallest one and examined it. It looked like a little girl.

"Oh, I didn't invent those," Friya said quickly. "I made them from scrap."

"But who are they?"

Her face softened. "My family."

Hiro looked back at the figures. They _did_ resemble Friya a bit. The girl he was holding had her blonde hair and blue eyes. The two taller figures took the form of a man with spiky black hair and brown eyes and a woman with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. They all seemed to be smiling, like they were glad to be remembered in doll form.

"These are your parents?" Hiro asked, gesturing to the adult figures. Friya nodded sadly. "They look so real…"

"Probably because I used a special material for them that feels like human skin. A personal invention of mine."

Hiro smiled at the girl he was holding, who sported freckles and a bright pink jumper. "I'm guessing she's your sister…"

Friya gave a small smile. "Yep. Rhea Tamaki. Age 5."

He turned to her. "She died, didn't she?"

Friya nodded. "So did my parents. These figures are my non-living memory of them. While my Mum and Dad died in a car crash, my sister had a worse death."

"What happened?"

When she caught her breath, Hiro decided not to push it. "Look, I know how you feel," he said. "Remember? I lost my parents and a loved sibling too. And like you said, I keep them in my heart forever. They're not really gone as long as you remember them."

The young inventor nodded. She looked like she wanted to say something, but there were no words.

Hiro put the figure down awkwardly. "But…other than that, your inventions seem pretty cool."

Friya sighed. "_Cool_, but not _awesome_. Most of these stuff can be easily created by anyone!"

"That's not true! I can't think of anyone that can…make my pencil cases disappear?" Friya raised an eyebrow at him. "OK, well, I've never seen anything made out of fake human skin before."

"Oh, creating that is easy. I just used some clay, some of this elastic structure…you know what, I won't tell you. It's a secret formula."

"Well, then, what about your upgrades? Those were cool."

Friya raised her hands in exasperation. "Those were just upgrades! Not real inventions," She rose from her seat. "I want to do something like what you guys do; invent something that actually expresses me." She collapsed on her bed with a groan.

Hiro blinked at her. He wanted to comfort his friend, but what could he tell her? She practically told him a compliment. What could he say?

"So, you live here, huh?" Hiro blurted out, eyeing Friya's bed.

The girl sat up, glaring at him. "I'm being serious here, Hiro,"

"I know, sorry," He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, maybe we can team up!"

Friya titled her head. "Team up for what?"

"You know, the showcase! I can help with your inventions. You want them to be in it, right?"

"Sure, why not?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I do…"

"Then let's team up. I can help find the inspiration you need to invent something great enough before the month ends." He smiles as he thought about Abigail's words.

Friya never looked so happy. She grinned widely. "Really?!" She jumped out of bed and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you!" she laughed. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Hiro blushed a bit and hugged back. "Hey, it's no problem," When they pulled away, Friya was practically jumping up and down. "I can't wait to get started!"

"How about tomorrow?" Hiro uttered out. "You can come over or…something."

"Sounds like a plan," Friya grinned excitedly.

He let out a light laugh. "Well, good to know I cheered you up," He headed out the door as she waved to him and turned back to work on another invention.

Then he stopped and hesitated. Then he turned back and said, "You know…I'll always be around…right?"

Friya blinked at him. Why'd he ask that? The bright smile softened into a warmer one. "I know. Of course I do."

Hiro blushed again and nodded with a grin. "Cool. See you." After a moment's hesitation, he finally left.

Friya was still smiling as he left. She was really lucky. But when she saw he family figurines, she softened again. She picked up the figure Hiro held, which was her sister Rhea, and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Friya's past will continue to grow over time and chapters :) <strong>**I want to personally thank all of you viewers who are reading, favoriting, and following this fanfic! It means a lot to me (not so much to Riduu xD) If you like my style of writing, be sure to read my past two fanfics! However, I wrote them a long time ago so my style must have most likely changed. Still, give them a shot! Hope you liked this chapter, and thanks again! -Ridaa**


	3. Finding Inspiration

**Chapter 3: Finding Inspiration**

* * *

><p><strong>So, some of you guys might be probably thinking about how to pronounce Friya's name. Well, it sounds like free-yah/ /tah-ma-kee/. Hope that was helpful for some of ya'll. :) (One fun fact: Friya is two months older than Hiro)**

**I also want to make some things clear: this story is not ALL about romance and my OC's relationship with Hiro. I'm hoping as I write further chapters, most of you readers will understand the lesson hidden within. ^-^ Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiro didn't forget about yesterday. He finally registered his name in the showcase with Friya's and started brainstorming some ideas.<p>

However, his duty as San Fransokyo's hero was still his top priority.

When he woke up the next morning, he was in a good mood and got up with a smile on his face. He bolted from bed, started changing, and said, "Hey, Baymax! Time to get up!" There was no response from the robot's case. Hiro rolled his eyes. "Ow."

Instantly, his mechanical friend popped out and blinked. "Good morning, Hiro."

"Today's going to be a big day, bud," he said, playfully punching the big guy's stomach. "I can feel it. Let's gear up!"

He quickly zipped his suit on and helped Baymax put on his. Once they were ready, they went downstairs.

Hiro's Aunt Cass, usually opened her shop during late mornings on Saturdays. When Hiro told her about the whole superhero thing, she had no choice but to let her only nephew go along with it. She even changed the Lucky Cat Café schedule so the Big Hero 6 could have their meetings there early.

As the young leader and humble robot entered the room, Cass was already setting a plate of donuts on the table. She grinned when she saw the geared-up Hiro. "Good morning, honey!" she greeted and gestured to the treats. "Look! For you and your friends! My treat!"

"Wow!" Hiro smiled as he reached for a chocolate-coated one and bit into it. "Thanks, Aunt Cass."

"I have detected a high presence of sugar and oil in those ring-shaped objects, which are very bad for your health," Baymax noted. "Are you sure you want to eat those?"

Hiro rolled his eyes at Baymax's oblivion. "Yeah, bud, donuts are really good."

"I do not see how diabetes, heart disease, and cancer can be 'good',"

"Wait, what?"

Cass only laughed. "Baymax sure knows a lot. You should listen to him."

Hiro stared, dumbfounded. "You were the one who made these!"

"Did I?"

"Aunt Cass!"

The woman laughed again and gripped her nephew by the shoulders. "My little Hiro is all grown up, saving the world in his little nerdy outfit with his much older smartpants college friends," Hiro chuckled at this. "Your parents and your brother would've been proud."

His smile dropped. The mention of both the deaths of his family was a really sore subject. "Thanks," he said quietly.

Cass smiled and hugged him. Hiro hugged her back. They were like that for a while until Baymax picked both of them up and joined in. "It is all right to cry," he said, patting their heads. "There. There." The duo laughed.

Jus then, the other four members entered the café, all suited up and ready to go. "Hey, why is everyone sitting around here being emotional?" Gogo said.

"Yeah!" Fred said from his suit enthusiastically. "We have a city to save!"

"Hey, look, donuts," Wasabi happily walked over to the table and practically stuffed one in his mouth.

The others looked at each other. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I can't save the city on an empty stomach!" Honey Lemon immediately joined Wasabi and casually ate a strawberry-coated donut.

"All right, I'm starving," Fred said, joining them.

"What the heck," Gogo shrugged and took one bite.

Everyone seemed to forget that they were on duty and started to pig out on donuts. Hiro mental facepalmed at his friends. Even Fred, who was apparently too lazy to get out of his suit, stuck his hand out the monster mouth hole and started eating donuts just like that.

"These are really good, Ms. Hamada!" Wasabi commented.

"Aww, thank you all, but you can just call me Cass," She grinned.

"Well, they're delicious!"

"We'd better get going, though," Gogo said, setting down her half-eaten donut. "Where are we going first?'

"Baymax?" Everyone turned to their robot companion.

"I will now scan the area for any unusual or iniquitous activities," he said. After a blink of an eye, he said, "Scan complete. I have detected an assembly of ten people, headed towards the city bank, northwest."

"Which is exactly where we're going. Let's move!" Hiro stood up and ran out the shop with the gang following him. "Good luck!" Cass called out, waving.

Instantly, the others fixated themselves on Baymax and Hiro was getting his flight pack on. He couldn't wait to use it. Once on, he found two buttons on each strap and pressed the left on. The wings immediately popped open. "We better hurry," he told the others. "Take off in—"

"Wait!" A familiar voice was calling out to them.

The team turned. Moving up to them on a black and silver scooter was the creator of the wings herself.

"Friya?" Honey asked. "You're here?"

"Well," she said, taking her helmet off.

"Hey, no offense little dude," Fred said with a perplexed tone. "But shouldn't you be back at school?"

"Oh, well, Hiro invited me over," she said nonchalantly. "He offered to help me today." Then she gave an apologetic look. "But I didn't know you guys were going to do hero stuff too. I'm too early, I can wait."

Hiro rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Friya, I should've confirmed schedules with you."

She waved a hand. "It's cool. It's my fault for not checking with you." Then her eyes lit up. "Hey, what if I go with you guys?"

"Go where?" Gogo asked.

"Go _go_," Fred joked. Wasabi laughed, which made the girl punch both of them in the shoulders.

"Go wherever you guys are going to do your superhero stuff!" Friya replied. "I wanna help!"

Hiro frowned. "I don't know, Friya…you could get hurt."

The girl was offended. She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse you Hiro, but just because I'm fourteen, a girl, and half-blonde, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. I have an IQ that's larger than my invention collection and sometimes, I don't hesitate to tell people that."

"She's right about that," Wasabi cut in, almost sounding annoyed.

"And besides," Friya continued. "I think everyone can agree here when I say it's unfair to not tag a close friend along in at least _one_ of their missions." The four shifted uncomfortably, knowing she was right.

"Well, it looks like we lost here," Hiro smiled at the young inventor. "Hop on, Fri."

She grinned widely and got on Baymax. "We're running out of time," Gogo said. "We need to speed it up."

"Says the girl with the zero resistance electro-magnetic wheels," Wasabi muttered.

"Let's fly," Hiro smirked, gripping his straps.

With that, they were off.

Flying by himself was easier than Hiro thought. The wings were easy to fly with, like it was a natural thing to him. He expected that it would be a transmitter that connects the pack to his spinal cord and brain to emit the wings to be in his control. Why Friya thought creating something like this wasn't a good, original invention, he didn't know. He just happily did spins in the air for good measure.

"Having fun there?" Friya shouted out to him.

Hiro flew beside her, grinning. "These wings are awesome!" he shouted back. "It's like a whole new part of me!"

"They're _supposed_ to be designed like that! So they would seem light and comfortable. Anyway, I'm really glad you like them!"

The teen boy nodded. He was about to say something else, but then Baymax interrupted, saying, "We have arrived at our destination," and suddenly dove down. "Whoa!" Hiro looked to see where he was going and realized he was heading towards the bank.

Police cars were surrounding the building, sounding their sirens, causing crowds and traffic. The team hovered above it all, trying to search for the criminals.

"I have sensed ten people inside," Baymax confirmed.

"Let's do this!" Fred said, putting his suit's face on.

They flew into the bank, disregarding the protests of the police. Once they were inside, everyone got into position while Friya stood in the corner with her camera out.

"Over there!" Gogo pointed to a group of people in ski masks trying to escape through a vent in the wall with big sacks strapped across their backs. Immediately, she threw a spiky disc at the man holding the vent cover to knock it off and cut holes through their sacks. Then she threw another disc to knock him out.

"Hey!" His teammate glared at Gogo and charged at her with a knife, but Honey struck first with a Chem-ball, trapping him in a sticky goo of elements. The man struggled, leaving Honey to smile smugly.

Meanwhile, Fred and Wasabi were taking on two more people. One man punched Fred but he jumped just in time before he got hit. As he landed, he decided to test out his ice breath and encased the robber in a block of ice. "Yeah!" he cheered for himself.

The other guy was trying to hit Wasabi but he kept dodging. When he tried to attack with his plasma blades, the guy just kept dodging as well. Finally, Wasabi used his knee blades to kick upwards. When the guy dodged it, he straightened his leg to kick him in the face. That robber skidded across the floor, knocked out. Wasabi punched the air in victory.

Baymax and Hiro were trying to handle five more guys. Baymax easily kicked and punched three opponents. Hiro hit one guy in the face and knocked him down. The other charged, and Hiro frantically activated the beams from his right hand. The man quickly dodged to the left. Fortunately, that gave Hiro opportunity. "Yes!" he grinned.

"Go, guys!" Friya shouted, cheering all them on. Hiro smiled towards her, but dropped it when he saw a figure creeping towards his friend. Before he could yell out, Friya already expected the attack and hit the guy in the chest. Immediately, he passed out on the floor.

The heroes quickly went to see if she was OK. They stared at their unharmed friend. "I told you I can take care of myself," she said proudly.

"How did you do that?" Honey Lemon asked.

Grinning, Friya took out a small, steel rod. Hiro recognized it immediately. "You brought your electrifier stick?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I still need to protect myself!"

"From what?"

"Well…"

"You're sounding like you don't trust me."

"I don't."

"Hey!"

The Big Hero 6 gang burst out laughing with Friya as she put her rod away. "All right, let's get outta here," she said, catching her breath.

Suddenly, the doors to the bank broke open and the police started to surround them. "Nobody move!" their chief commanded with his gun pointed at them. The others followed his actions.

"Go, go, go!" Hiro shouted, as everyone got on Baymax.

"Stop!" the officer yelled. No one shot, but no one stopped them from flying out the building.

"Too close," Wasabi breathed heavily as soon as they were in the sky.

"At least we were able to catch those robbers before they escaped," Honey sighed.

"Dudes! That was awesome!" Fred exclaimed. "Let's put out some more bad guys!"

Gogo, who was clinging onto Baymax's hand, scanning the area, squinted her eyes at a certain location, replying, "How would you like to put out some fire?"

"Wait, what?" Hiro flew to her side and tried to see in her point of view. His eyes widened when he saw a tall apartment building, engulfed in flames, and burning to the ground.

"Shall we come to their rescue?" Baymax asked robotically.

"Do you even need to ask?" Friya said, half-laughing incredulously. "Dive!"

The team immediately landed in front of the burning structure. People on the ground floor were screaming and running outside, saving themselves and coughing incessantly.

"Where are the firemen?" Friya asked worriedly.

"Probably still not knowing about this," Gogo sneered.

"Hiro! Do you have a plan?" Honey asked anxiously.

Honestly, Hiro couldn't think of anything. The scene before his eyes caused him to freeze in place, unable to move. It was just like last year…only this time, more lives will be lost; unless Hiro does something about it.

He forced himself to snap out of his fear and turned to his team. "OK, here's what we have to do," he said. "Fred, Gogo, you two get in and save whoever else is inside the building and bring them out safely. Wasabi, you take care of the victims, give them medication if needed. Friya and Baymax can help, but they, along with Honey and I need to put out the flames with Chem-balls and water. Let's move!"

Everyone hastily got to work. Gogo was able to take at least two or three people outside at a time in lightning speed. Fred used his jumping powers to get to the higher floors and tried putting fire out with his ice. Wasabi tended to the people that escaped from the fire while Honey threw liquid-like Chem-balls to put them out. Baymax assisted Wasabi while he, Hiro, and Friya collected water from a nearby fire hydrant and helped Honey. The young inventor watched the gang work together as Big Hero 6 and admired them all. What happened at the bank wasn't teamwork; seeing them all doing their part gave her motivation.

'_If only the fire would just turn solid and stop spreading!' _she thought to herself.

The fires were dying down pretty quickly, but not fast enough. The firefighters had just arrived and helped make their job easier. Things were going as planned. Fred and Gogo appeared on the ground again. "We've escorted everyone out," Gogo confirmed.

"Great," Hiro relaxed. "Things are going well."

"Wait!" a woman's voice shrieked. She crossed the line and flung herself at the building, but Honey and Wasabi stopped her. "My baby is still in there!" she wailed. "My daughter! I need to save her!"

"I thought you said you guys got everyone out already!" Wasabi reprimanded.

"Hey, it wasn't a promise!" Fred defended.

"No one can get through anymore," Honey said sorrowfully. "Some of the chemicals in the Chem-balls can be dangerous to human skin if not removed expertly."

"If I jump in, I might break the building even faster," Fred groaned.

"Honey's Chem-balls might affect me and my suit if I try to run inside," Gogo glared at the building.

"I cannot go in as well," Baymax said. The heat and molecular state might damage my inflatable structure, even with protective equipment."

"Hiro?" Wasabi asked, waiting for his call. The rest turned to him as well.

It's as if the fear was returning to him. This time, Hiro just stared at the building, slowly falling to the ground. If he got in, would he make it out? He was just fixated there, a million thoughts running through his mind. With a saddened look, he turned to the others. "I…don't know _what_ to do."

"Please!" the woman cried. She wept, her face in her hands. "Someone needs to do something! She's only a child! She can't die like this!"

Suddenly, something in Friya's heart stopped. The words that were just said struck her heart. It's as if the world had disappeared from her senses and cleared everything in her mind. An old memory flashed before her eyes.

'_Please! She's only a little girl! She doesn't deserve this!'_

Well, no wonder those words sounded so familiar. Friya stared between the mother and the blazing building. She knew what it was like to be in the woman's place; to love someone so young and watch them die before your eyes. She couldn't let that happen again.

"I'll do it!" Without warning, Friya charged in through the window.

"Friya, no!" Hiro yelled, chasing after her. "You can't do this!" Baymax held him back and positioned himself in front of everyone else, arms spread out wide. As if on cue, a blast of fire exploded, escaping from the building. Everyone was able to duck just in time.

When the flames grew just a bit calmer, Hiro pulled away from his robot friend's grip and walked up to the building, horrified as he watched the walls slowly cave in and tear apart the entire construction. "No…" It was like Tadashi's death all over again.

He was just about ready to collapse onto the floor and grieve, when he heard footsteps. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

Friya was casually walking out the building, carrying a quivering little five-year old-looking girl in her arms with her denim jacket covering both of them. The weeping mother burst out into tears of joy and went to hug her child. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…!" she bawled repeatedly.

"Mama…" the child weakly said.

Friya gave a warm smile and bowed to the united mother and daughter.

"Unbelievable…" Hiro murmured, staring at his friend.

The fourteen-year old girl, who was covered in slightly scarred burn marks and dust, walked up to Hiro and held a hand out to him with a smile. He didn't take it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. Friya was surprised and hugged back. The others grinned tearfully and went to join in.

"I thought you were gone, too…" Hiro whispered.

Friya chuckled. "There's no way I would ever leave." They hugged even tighter after that.

Unfortunately, Fred had to break the moment by pulling away and asking, "Wait a second, how were you able to survive all that without completely bursting into flames? If you ask me, you should be dead by now."

"Fred!" Honey scolded. Gogo slapped his head, causing him to yell in pain.

"Oh!" Friya said, astonished. "It's my clothes, actually. I always make my own, because I use a special material I designed to make them completely waterproof, electric-proof, and of course, nonflammable. I just covered the child and I with my jacket and we got out together safely." She smiled softly to herself; the little girl reminded her a lot of Rhea…

"Friya, that's…amazing," Hiro said remarkably. "You created something that is _useful_."

"No, really," Friya insisted. "Anyone could have created something like this."

"No, anyone couldn't have," Hiro said, half-laughing. "Don't you see? You _can _be original. You just have to dig deep."

"Don't be daft, Hiro. Creating that material is just like steel; I mean, if anyone can use steel as a clothes material, then—" She cut herself off.

"What is it?"

The gears in her mind were running through her brain in high-speed. She just thought of something, and she knew it was going to be brilliant. Her thoughts ran through her, spreading throughout her body, just waiting to be expressed in different ways. With a huge grin plastered on her face, she turned to the entire group. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Did you like it? Do you like the story so far? So many questions, so little time. This is my last chapter update for the week. Awesome, I accomplished three chapters. Thanks again to all those who read my fanfic that encourage me to update the fanfic early! :) To be honest, I usually don't update as quick as the usual. It usually takes me a chapter a week, and I only write ten chapters each fanfic. But all you readers gave me inspiration! You're <strong>_**my **_**heroes! (Whoops, spoiler! xD If you get it, that is) I hope you guys will stick around long enough for me to finish the tenth and final chapter because there's a chance I won't be updating in another week. Thanks again guys! See you around! -Ridaa**


	4. Big Hero 6 plus 1

**Chapter 4: Big Hero 6+1**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello dear readers! (Or should I say ridaas? XD Inside joke sorry :P) As it turns out, I didn't have any school today so that means I could finish this chapter! Lucky, right? :D Yes, I know my chapter title sucks but I couldn't think of anything! The original title was "The Temporary Member" but that sounded too cliché-ish in my head. Plus, "Big Hero 7" is the title of two other Big Hero 6 fanfics. I just got lucky, right? (sarcasm XD) But anyways, hope you'll like this one! This is where all the excitement starts! (sort of)<strong>

* * *

><p>Once Friya had something set on her mind, she doesn't stop until it happens. When she was creating a certain invention for her early application into SFIT about eight years ago, she stayed up day and night for twelve months just so she could finish it. And now, for the past five days, she has been spending all her time in her lab room, working on her new invention, and she hasn't come out since.<p>

"I've never seen her work this hard," Honey commented during lunch one day.

"She's like a little tornado on auto pilot," Wasabi sighed, sipping coffee. "I went into her room last night to ask how she was doing and she replied with, 'No, I don't want orange soda!'"

"Oh, wow," Hiro laughed. They were all right. Friya has never been this serious and so zoned in.

"This all better be worth it," Gogo said as she was drinking tea. "She's been missing all her classes. I know the teachers want all of us to just focus on our showcase projects and all that, but there's no way they would let Friya be as focused as _this_."

"Maybe I could take some books to her," Hiro suggested. "I could help her with some of the classes she's taking and teach her while she's working."

"Good luck with that," Fred said, who was passing by in his SFIT mascot costume. "I entered her room just a few minutes ago to ask her about her invention, but she pushed me out almost instantly, saying it was top secret."

Hiro frowned and placed a hand under his chin, deep in thought. What could he do to get that girl's attention?

* * *

><p>The teenage boy knocked on Friya's door and poked his head inside. "Friya? I'm coming in."<p>

There was no response, so he opened the door fully and went in. He stared at all the whirring machines, chemist sets, and test subjects messed all around the room. At the corner, there was something hidden under a white cloth, but he didn't dare try and guess what it was. But other than that, the rest of the room was just in complete disarray. He knew Friya was an untidy person, but this was just ridiculous.

"Are you in here?" Hiro tried once more. Again, no response. "I have food!"

Suddenly, the whirring stopped, and a figure appeared from behind all the mess. It was Friya, all covered in oil with a pair of goggles on top of her head. Pulling them off, she eagerly asked, "Food, you say?"

Hiro rolled his eyes, chuckling at her. "Well, if you count a jelly sandwich and orange juice, then yeah."

"What, no peanut butter?" Friya smirked as she set aside some stuff.

"Well, I'm sort of allergic to peanuts."

The two sat down on Friya's bed and Hiro unwrapped a homemade whole-wheat bread jelly sandwich from its tissue covering and a jug of orange juice. Friya eyed the food for a while, turned to Hiro, and said, "What if I say I'm allergic to grapes?"

Hiro glared at her. "Just be grateful I got you something."

The inventor laughed, "Thanks, Hamada. Haven't eaten in a while." She hungrily took a big bite of the bread.

They just sat in silence for a long while until Hiro recognized something from the pile of test subjects in her room. "Where did you get liquid iridium and indium substances?" he asked.

"I don't tell you everything," Friya said, smirking. "I can only tell you it was hard to find, and _extremely_ hard to cooperate with. But I needed it in my procedures."

"What for?"

"Secret~" Friya sang. After gulping down the last drops of orange juice, she said, "Thanks for the snacks, Hiro, see you!" She hurriedly pushed him out the door.

"Wait!" Hiro said, stopping her. "You've been missing your classes, the least you could do is let me help you keep up."

"No need," Friya promised. "Before you guys go on Big Hero 6 stuff tomorrow, I need you guys to come over. I can finally show you my invention!"

"Wait, what? Really?"

"Tomorrow evening, don't be late!" And with that, she closed the door.

* * *

><p>"She's done?" Fred asked with a grin. It was after classes the next day and the gang was on their way to Friya's lab room, as instructed, with their suits carried in their packs.<p>

"She said she wanted us here," Hiro said. "She seemed really eager yesterday."

"Of course she is," Wasabi said. "Five days of nothing but trying to accomplish a project with only tools, machines, and electronic gadgets?"

"Sounds like tech-heaven," Gogo said, half-smiling.

"Not helping," Hiro retorted.

"This is really exciting," Honey said enthusiastically.

When they arrived in Friya's room, Hiro realized it was cleaner and tidier than from yesterday. Everything was put away and in its place. But standing in the middle of the room was Friya, completely upgraded in a brand new suit.

"Whoa!" The gang stared at her in wonder. "Friya?" Hiro asked, grinning.

"What do you think?" she asked cheerfully, arms out wide.

"It's awesome! It's almost like ours!"

He was right. Friya's suit looked like the usual Big Hero 6 gear, only in her own personal way. On Friya's head was a gold helmet with two antennas shaped like devil's horns, a hole in the back for her ponytail, and an orange zigzag painted across it. Her body armor was also gold and orange that protected her torso. On her arms, she had silver arm guards that were made heavily built. She wore silver leggings and knee-high gold boots that looked large in the soles. The suit completed with silver gloves and belt for handy purposes. On Friya, she looked dashing in it.

"But what does it do?" Fred blurted out. Everyone turned and shot him a look.

"All right, check this out," Friya picked up a glass of water, which seemed to be there intentionally. Quickly, she flung it towards them.

"Whoa!" The team flinched away and braced for a good soaking, but nothing happened. When they looked, they were surprised to see Friya holding that water in her hands, completely in solid form.

"How did you…" Hiro stuttered. He thought she simply just used something cold to freeze it but when he took a look at the solid water, he realized that it didn't even turn to ice. It was just one solid piece of water.

Friya held up her arm guards. Two guns, one on each guard, popped out. "The left one fires a gas that can solidify liquid while the left can liquefy solid," she explained. "The tiny functions on my gloves release the same gases whenever I need them to."

"Cool!" Honey squealed. The chemistry enthusiast seemed to be excited about that bit.

"That's not all," Friya grinned, clearly excited. She then mimicked going up an invisible stair. Instantly, some kind of clear liquid splattered out from the soles of her left boot. At the heel, the gas she was talking about was also released, and the liquid turned to a solid state. It all happened so quickly as Friya continued walking up, the clear liquid continuing to multiply.

"That is _sick_," Fred said, gazing up at the new figure in awe.

"Wow…" Hiro said inaudibly.

Friya smiled proudly as she jumped off the stairs. Immediately, it shattered and disappeared into the air. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"How did you even do that?" Wasabi asked.

Friya's smile turned into a smirk. "Now, _that_ is a secret. But…" She looked towards Hiro. "It has something to do with the iridium and indium." When she winked, Hiro grinned, knowing they shared a secret the others didn't know about.

"Wait, what iridium and indium?"

"Oh, nothing," Hiro replied.

"Either way, this is a pretty amazing invention," Gogo commented.

"Thanks," Friya took her gloves and helmet off and looked at the others nervously. "So, do you think this is good enough?"

"Good _enough_?" Fred said. "Dude, you're gonna knock everyone's socks off!"

"I agree," Wasabi said, nodding.

The young inventor broke into a huge grin. "You really think so?"

"Of course!" Honey smiled brightly, clasping her shoulder reassuringly. "You really worked hard!"

"It's not half-bad," Gogo said, giving her a half-smile.

Friya was glad to know her friends supported her. As she looked towards Hiro, who hadn't spoken anything yet, she became serious. "What do _you_ think, Hiro?"

The boy was still glancing at Friya's new armor. He paused for a while, broke into a smile, and said; "I think…we need you on our team."

* * *

><p>Later on, Friya found herself gathered around with the Big Hero 6 gang, all of them fully geared up and ready to fight crime. Grinning, the members high-fived each other and proceeded on their first mission with their new member.<p>

"Anyone we need to bust today?" Fred asked slyly, prepared to kick some butt.

"Well, since we have a new member…" Hiro started.

"Temporary," Friya corrected.

"Yeah, right…we should go somewhere more exciting than most."

"Like the burning building wasn't exciting enough," Gogo said sarcastically.

"It kinda was," Friya piped in. "I mean, I got some of my suit ideas just by being there."

"Yes, but I'm talking about something even bigger than that. After all, it's a special night. Baymax, what can you find for us?"

"Scanning area," Baymax mused. "Scan complete. I have detected a series of recent illegal bot fighting in abandoned and illicit areas. One of the most prevalent locations is about a 28 kilometers away from here, in an alleyway."

Hiro froze as soon as he heard that. Bot fighting was something he used to love doing. Sure, he quit a long time ago, but should he really come as close as putting an end to it?

"I've never done bot fighting before," Friya said. She tried to hide the sad look that came upon her face when she suddenly recalled a bad memory.

"I don't think any of us have except for Hiro here," Gogo said, almost accusingly. Everyone turned to him.

He only laughed nervously. "Let's just get this over with," he said.

Friya scoffed. "Says the person who wanted this night to be special."

As soon as they arrived at the alley, Hiro felt as if he recognized the place, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I feel like I've been here before," he deliberated.

"You _did_ say you used to do a lot of bot fighting," Wasabi pondered. "Probably explains why."

"Maybe…"

When they made the right turn, the team burst into the base of the bot fighting and came across a large crowd, gathered around a large battle ring. When Hiro saw the man in charge of it all, his eyes widened. "Mr. Yama?"

The giant man, who apparently still hasn't lost weight, glared at his old enemy. "Zero has returned," he snarled.

Hiro felt his old cocky state return to him. "Still haven't accepted the fact that my bot totally beat yours, I see."

"Well! At least _I'm _not the one playing dress-up!" He burst out laughing at his own joke as a chorus of oohs filled the room.

Hiro crossed his arms. "Oh, yeah, that's really charming," he said, sarcastic mode on. "So yeah, we were actually going to take you to jail. So, if you could please make our job easier for us…"

Mr. Yama grunted. "Not a chance! Boys…" Just like from last time, his team of bodyguards walked up to the seven of them, threateningly cracking their knuckles.

"Still being a coward, huh?" Hiro sighed. Then a deadly look came onto his face. "All right, guys…attack!"

It started with Gogo throwing a disc at one of the guards to knock him out. After that, everyone else charged at them. Honey used a Chem-ball to shroud them in a camouflage cloud, causing everyone to cough and get distracted.

Friya took her time to use the new functions of her suit and began to melt all the bots that were there. By now, most of the smarter people were running away, trying not to get caught, while those who stubbornly stayed got handcuffed by Wasabi; which included the giant Mr. Yama. He shot a really nasty glare at Friya when he saw her melting his prize-winning battle bot.

The young inventor was happy to see she and her suit were being put to good use. While the others kept fighting, she scanned around for more bots to melt…until she caught a glimpse of something in the crowd.

It was a hand. Not just any kind of hand. It was completely black-colored and it was fleeing away. She would have just let whomever this person was go, but she recognized that hand. She didn't hesitate to chase after it. The figure was fast, but not fast enough for Friya to at least catch up with it. Though she could only see its hand, that was enough.

Suddenly, the figure took a turn at a dead end. Friya realized that it must be taking the chase on the roofs. Using her boots, she activated her special liquid and gas, creating another set of stairs that helped her run over it. As soon as she reached the top, the stairs shattered into tiny pieces and disappeared.

However, Friya was too late. As she scanned around to look for the figure, she saw that it managed to escape. She stamped her foot in frustration as she took her helmet off.

But now, that got her curious. If that hand belonged to who she really thinks it was, then there's a chance that her opportunity for a better future would have to take another turn back to the past.

"Friya!" She turned around to see Hiro and Baymax flying up to her. "Are you all right?" Hiro asked, concerned.

Friya chuckled. "I'm fine…I'm good."

"I have scanned you for injuries," Baymax said. "You seem to have sustained none, but your heart rate levels have increased. Did you spot something that frightened you and caused you to rush away from us?"

"What?" She actually had to hesitate before answering. "No, it must have been my imagination. Sorry if I got you guys worried."

"Well, everyone's captured and cuffed, so we can take them to the jailhouse now," Hiro confirmed. "Good job melting all the bots, by the way. Your suit really is helpful!" He smiled at his friend but frowned when he saw her distant look. "Are you sure you're OK? You seem pretty off. Is there something wrong?"

Friya immediately shook her head. "Nothing! Just…" She took one last look around, just to make sure if she wasn't hallucinating or if the figure was still hiding somewhere. There was no one else but the three of them. "Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>On to the next chapter! I don't know how long it will take for me to write it, though, but I'll do my best! And, I may sound selfish right now, but please review if you have the time! I really wanna see how you guys <strong>_**really**_** think! :) (Seriously guys, I'm desperate, I have a bet with Riduu D:)**


	5. It's All My Fault

**Chapter 5: "It's All My Fault"**

* * *

><p><strong>I've been really worried about my fanfic because despite the site telling me I have over 11k words, I still think it's too short :\ I'm like that haha xD But I really want people to think it's a good one! This fic is halfway done and I'm also worried that people won't even like it anymore after it's finished D: It's just me, right? <strong>

**OK, enough with my sadness! Please, if you have time, review for me! I really want to know what you guys really think of the story! :) There was this one review from a guest that really made my bad day turn into a good one! I wish I knew your name so I could give you a shout-out! :D**

* * *

><p>After Friya's "I'm-worried-about-my-showcase-project" fiasco, she started attending her classes again. But even if she has a lot to catch up on, she also has been thinking about what happened last week, at the bot fighting area. It's all that's been on her mind, really. She couldn't focus in her courses and didn't even concentrate on finishing her projects.<p>

"Ow!" Friya had accidentally hammered her finger while she was trying to make her chemistry project. She must have lost her train of thought again. As she held her finger, trying to endure the pain, she heard someone coming into her room and turned around. She was surprised to find Baymax standing there.

"Hello, Friya," he greeted. "I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"H-hi, Baymax," Friya stuttered. "Pardon me for asking but how did you hear me? Isn't Hiro's room just farther away from mine?"

"Hiro and I were just departing for a quick experimentation on his latest robot. He did not seem to notice me leaving."

"Oh…well, thanks for coming to my rescue? I just accidentally hit my finger with the hammer while setting up this test subject for chemistry class…"

Baymax's pain ratings came up on his stomach. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Uh, zero. I am quite all right, Baymax, thanks. I don't need of assistance."

"Hiro had once told me that. I suggest an ice pack to be applied on the wound and maybe a bandage for better treatment."

"Really? Well, OK, then, you're the nurse bot."

Baymax then looked at Friya up and down. "I have also detected a decrease in heart rate and changes in your neurotransmitter levels. You are experiencing some mood swings and a variety of emotions, making it difficult for people to understand you."

Friya couldn't help laughing. "Yeah? Well, Baymax, I think that's kind of the point."

"I do not see 'the point' in not being able to share your feelings with your friends and relatives."

The young inventor sighed. "Well, my relatives are dead and I don't want everyone to see me like this right now…"

Baymax only blinked at her. After a moment of awkward silence, Friya forced a smile and said, "Look, you should really get back to Hiro, he must be worried about you."

The robot seemed to hesitate at her request. "Just as long as you have treated your injuries and mental dilemmas properly."

"Yeah, I will," Friya said distractedly as she showed him out the door. "Thanks, Baymax, I'm satisfied with my care." Then she closed the door.

Meanwhile, Hiro was looking around the school for his robot friend. "Baymax!" he kept calling out. Where _was_ he?

He was almost relieved to see the huggable nurse bot came walking up to him in the hallways. He quickly ran up to him with a look of apprehension. "Where have you been?" he asked crossly.

"I have left to diagnose Friya, who has injured her finger," Baymax replied.

Hiro's face softened. He knew about Friya's disturbances lately. "How is she?"

"She was in need of no medical treatment, but her heart rate has decreased, her hormone levels altering, and her mood swings rising. She seems to be experiencing 'sadness'."

The teen boy nodded slowly, but he didn't understand at all. Friya has been acting differently ever since her "hallucination" at the bot fighting area. "There _must _be something up with her…"

* * *

><p>It has gotten out of hand when Friya started failing her classes. Well, in a more precise way, she wasn't <em>failing<em> she just wasn't _excelling_ as she used to. She always got A pluses, but now she's been getting B minuses.

"We're worried about Friya," Wasabi said uneasily one day to the group.

"Yeah," Fred said. "She's been acting so…un-Friya-iy."

While the others nodded in agreement, Hiro gazed down at his shoes sadly. He was just about worried for Friya as everyone else was. But Friya was good at hiding her emotions. Whenever someone asked her what was wrong, she simply told them she was fine and walk away. No one knew what she was really thinking.

"It's just like last week with her obsession on her showcase project," Honey said anxiously. "Only worse."

"She's not going to tell us what's wrong, you know," Gogo said with crossed arms. "Friya's always been like that, hiding things from us."

"I just wish we were able to figure out what's on her mind," Hiro sighed.

"I got it!" Fred said suddenly. "What if we create something that can read people's minds? Something like that's already been invented, right?"

"Yes, but even if we _did_ make something like it, I'm pretty sure Friya won't let us try it on her, doofus,"

"Maybe one of us should talk to her," Wasabi suggested. "Try to get her to open up at least a little bit."

And that's when everyone turned to Hiro. He stared back at them, as if waiting for them to get to the point. "What?"

"I don't suppose you'll be willing to volunteer…" Gogo pondered.

Then he realized. "Wait, but why me?" he asked, frowning. "You guys have known her longer than I have!"

"Maybe so," Honey said. "But Hiro, for the past weeks, you have grown closer with Friya than most of us. We may be her friends, but it seems that she doesn't even _want_ to share her feelings with us."

"You're the only one she's most comfortable talking to," Gogo countered. "_You're_ the one who offered to help with her inventions."

"You're the one who convinced us to let her join the team," Wasabi added.

"Let's not forget that you were the only one she let to give her food," Fred said, scoffing.

Finally, Hiro raised his hands up in exasperation. "Fine, I'll go talk to her! But if things go wrong, I swear, I'm blaming all four of you."

* * *

><p>While most teenagers were out doing whatever teenagers do, Friya was spending her Friday night in her room, sulking. She was just lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying not to move a muscle. The thoughts and flashbacks ran through her mind like a treadmill, never seeming to end.<p>

"_Run!"_

"_Please, no..."_

"_Kill them!"_

"_Stop! Stop doing this!"_

She winced at the memory and sat up. There was no ridding of the pain.

As she got out of bed, she bent down to reach something from under it. It was a box, hidden in the far corner. When Friya pulled it out, she blew and wiped the dust off it to reveal the words labeled on it: _Memories_.

She opened the box, and was relieved to see the contents still intact and inside. There were articles of her accomplishments, important keepsakes from important people, and most importantly, photographs. Everything was still clean and neatly arranged. Friya took a certain picture out and held it gently but tightly. The photograph consisted of two adults, a man and a woman, and their two young daughters.

"Is that your family?"

The young inventor whirled around and was surprised to see Hiro standing behind her, peering over her shoulder to see the photo. He backed up when she glared at him. "Didn't you say you were never going to try surprise-attacking me again?" she sneered.

Hiro held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, it's just that…you seemed so focused on that."

Friya sighed. "Yeah?" She looked over at the photograph again and softened.

There was a moment of silence between them for a while until Hiro sat across her on the floor and decided to ask again. "Is that your family?"

The young girl nodded sadly as she pointed out each member. "Those are my parents, Krio and Luca Tamaki, and my sister Rhea. Then there's me." In the picture, Friya's smile never changed. It was still the same dazzling smile as she had now. Her arms were wrapped around her sister's neck as she hugged her tightly. Little Rhea was flashing a grin at the camera, with a missing front tooth. Their parents stood behind them, hands on their shoulders, smiling proud smiles. The family looked very happy.

"You all look so young…" Hiro mused. He glanced at Friya's hair in the picture and realized it was just plain blonde with no signs of streaks in it.

"I was six when my parents died," Friya said. "Rhea was three. We didn't know what to do at that time. I dyed my blonde hair with black streaks in honor of my father to remind me that he had black hair. Fortunately, a professor at SFIT recognized our talents and intelligence abilities and offered a chance to go here. Rhea was way too young, plus, she didn't want to go to school, but they said that I could showcase an invention of mine for an early application letter. And when I turn fourteen, they could let me register."

"So you waited _eight years_ until you could enter the Institute?" Hiro asked, obviously surprised.

Friya chuckled. "Yep. Little Rhea was so stubborn, she told me that she would have wanted me to teach her whatever they were going to be teaching me here." Then she sighed. "That never happened…"

Hiro looked at the picture in her hands and almost visualized Friya's parents and sister slowly disappearing from it. "I know you don't like talking about it but…could you please tell me what happened with Rhea?"

Friya hesitated. It's true, she never talked about Rhea with anyone. But when she looked at Hiro's concerned, curious face, there was no way she could refuse.

**(A/N: Brace yourselves for a really long explanation XD)**

"It all started after I created an invention for my application years ago. I had decided to create this robot that allowed itself to change its shape, features, and basically turn and act into anyone it scans. I called it the Face-Changer. It took me a year to finish it. But while I was making it, there have been many difficulties with it and many, many problems. Kids on the streets kept telling me that the Face-Changer wouldn't work and that I should just give up. Rhea was the only one who supported me. When I finally got the Face-Changer to work, more people said that it would never act like a real human, for after all, it was just a machine. I proved them all wrong when I showcased my invention, got my application letter, and we were allowed to live in the Institute. However, something went wrong with the Face-Changer and started malfunctioning. In the end, it escaped. It was all a blur from what happened that day, but I remember Rhea and I were the only ones worried about it, because people just kept telling us that it was just a robot, and I could always make another one. But I wouldn't listen. Weeks later, my sister and I were attacked by a group of thugs that seemed to be robot owners. Bot fighters, I think. They kept screaming at us about stealing their robots, even though we did absolutely nothing. They kept saying that since we lost our own robot, we had to steal theirs. They were mostly going for Rhea, saying that she was the cause of it all. We had no idea about what they were talking about but I was ready to protect Rhea whatever the cost. They were telling us to give their robots back, but I tried reasoning with them. When that didn't work, I tried fighting them." Suddenly, Friya started tearing up. "But they were too strong and held me back, while I screamed and watched my little sister get stabbed right before my eyes. If the police hadn't arrived sooner, I would have died with her. But something in my heart wishes I wanted to join her. I can still remember her last words…" With a catch of her breath, she whispered, "_It will be fine, onee-chan._"

There was a longer silence after that. Hiro didn't know what to say. The story was both confusing and tragic at the same time. It was nothing close to his experience with Tadashi's death. He only saw his older brother _died_ not _dying_. "So…you're saying…"

"It was my fault," she concluded. "I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't protect her. I was too stubborn to tell her to run or hide. I thought I could handle it. I thought I could distract them and get both of us to safety. But that didn't happen..." Friya looked like she was on the verge of breaking down and collapsing in tears.

One thing Hiro knew is that he didn't want to see her cry. So he gave her a gentle hug, patting her back. Friya didn't stop her sniffling and tearing or hug back but she leaned in to the crook of his neck and just stayed in a position like that. When Hiro pulled away, he laid a comforting hand over hers and smiled. The girl looked up at his eyes and gave a small smile back.

"I know there's nothing I can say to make you feel better," Hiro said slowly. "But I want you to know that it's _not_ your fault. You can't just blame yourself for something you didn't do!" When Friya hesitated, Hiro continued, "Listen. I told you that I knew what it was like to have a loved one die. I also know what it's like to think that someone died because of you. But one thing I learned from that experience: there are just some things that are trying to make you feel that way, and the only thing you need to do is push those thoughts away. Your friends are here for you _now_, and we all think that we're very lucky to have a friend like you." With this, he gave her a reassuring smile.

Something about his words made Friya's heart stop. When she looked at Hiro, she realized he was really serious. He was really concerned for her. She looked down at the picture again and tried not to drop tears in it. "Hiro…I—"

Suddenly, Wasabi barged into her room with a frantic look on his face. The duo immediately stood from their position, knowing something was up. "What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

"There's an appliance store downtown being robbed by a mysterious figure," he reported. "Big Hero 6 needs to move!"

Hiro nodded. He shared a look at Friya and they had a silent agreement that she was all right now. And whatever she was going to say could wait.

"Right," he said. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The scene of crime wasn't far. They didn't need to fly to get there, and it was faster for Gogo and Friya since they used her electro-magnetic suspension wheels and hardened liquid for skating over. When they got there, people were running out of the store and they caught a glimpse of a black figure attacking with television sets and other gadgets.<p>

"There it is!" Honey pointed out.

"Come on!" Hiro gave the call and they charged into the store.

The criminal didn't show its face. He was covered in a black cloak and he stood at the very back of the store, making sure no one reached him.

"Do your best to get his cloak off!" Hiro instructed. Everyone nodded agreeably. With a battle cry, the team charged.

The mysterious figure seemed to expect that. With a lift of his hand, some of the appliances in the room seemed to rise with it. Friya's eyes widened. How did he do that? She didn't have time to think it through long enough for the figure to throw them all at them.

The first that acted, surprisingly, was Wasabi. He cut through televisions with his plasma blades as fast as he could. Gogo followed, using her discs with spikes to make it easier to destroy. Fred set some of the appliances on fire, some frozen in ice, but either way, he sent electric sparks flying. Honey was throwing Chem-balls to stop the appliances from hitting them while Baymax just punched them. Finally, Hiro used his laser orbs to make them explode and get destroyed.

Every time a gadget was destroyed, that gave Friya an opportunity to advance towards the criminal. Once she was as close as she could get, she lifted her boot, and the clear liquid escaped, hardened, and the guy got hit in the face with a giant block of it. He seemed to have snarled when he realized that he got attacked but that didn't stop Friya from punching him. He punched back, but Friya dodged. Grinning, she touched his disguise, and instantly, the liquefying gas escaped, and melted the criminal's cloak.

"Show's over!" she shouted. As the disguise melted away, she looked closely to see his face and stared in horror when she realized.

There was no face.

"Face-Changer?" she gasped. Her once prized invention seemed to nod his head. Friya never gave it a voice, but she could understand it clearly, having made it. "You…"

She couldn't finish. The Face-Changer punched her in the face. Luckily, she was wearing a helmet, so the impact only made her mad and punched it back. However, it grabbed her arm, turned her over, and hurled her to the ground. That was nothing to Friya but when she came back up, she watched as the Face-Changer began to change form.

When it was done, the face of Rhea was replaced.

Friya almost fell for it. "Rhea?" she asked, almost hopefully. It took a millisecond for her to snap out of it, but a millisecond too late for the Face-Changer to attack. The form of Rhea's hand smacked her helmet right off and the other slapped her right in the face. Friya glared and stopped both hands from trying to hit her again. Rhea's face smiled slyly and the Face-Changer started to change again, this time taking the form of Friya herself.

Just by that action, a whirring in Friya's mind came to life and helped her come to realize. "It was you." She breathed. Again, her face nodded back at her. It smiled again, and used Friya's own hands to hit her face. She fell back, and the Face-Changer took the opportunity to escape through the back before she could get back up. She knew it was too late to chase after it now when she saw all the appliances go dead and fall to the ground.

She was panting. There was so much going through her mind now. She finally understood after eight years the true answer. The others hurried up to her. "Friya!" Hiro quickly went to her side and helped her up. Her face was frozen in her shocked look.

"Your neurotransmitter levels have finally increased," Baymax scanned. "However, your heart rate levels tell me now that they have increased higher than it should be, which means you are experiencing fear."

"Whoa, is that true? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She clearly wasn't.

"Dude, you were _talking_ to the enemy!" Fred said accusingly. It was meant to be a joke, but still.

"Oh, come on Fred!" Honey defended. "I'm pretty sure Friya was just trying to reason with him."

"No," Friya said, finally looking into everyone's eyes. "I couldn't have talked with him because he couldn't talk back."

"Wait, what?" Gogo asked, obviously confused. "Uh, can you be more specific on what you're trying to say."

"The criminal…wasn't a human," Friya continued. "It was a robot."

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"Whoa, that's messed up," Wasabi said. "Say that again, will you?"

"Friya, what _exactly_ is going on?" Hiro asked.

As she opened her mouth to speak, the sound of a police siren filled the air. Friya bit her lip and turned to everyone, who looked back at her with curious faces. "I promise, guys, I'll open up to you tomorrow. Let's meet up somewhere. The seven of us can't be seen together, or else we're all in danger."

* * *

><p><strong>Five more chapters to go! For most of you haven't read my earlier fanfics, I always write ten chapters for each fanfic (though I think I've already mentioned that? 3) Which means this fic is almost done! Tell me the emotions <strong>_**you're **_**experiencing so far! :) And please review if you can! It would mean a lot~**


	6. The Rogue Invention

**Chapter 6: The Rogue Invention**

* * *

><p><strong>Can I be honest here? I almost didn't write this chapter. Why, you ask? I honestly don't know. Laziness, maybe, but most probably because of school. But a voice inside me was saying, "You need to let the people know what happens next!" Another voice was telling me that I needed to give a spoiler. If you don't want to read it, just skip this sentence:<strong>

**(tadashiwillmakeabriefappearanceinthenextfewchapters)**

**Ahem. Anyways, one more thing! Making a brief shout-out to special guest reader Emily! To be honest, your ideas for my fanfic were great! I love them! But something like that will be noticed in the chapter! I'll be sure to take note of the rest, but I already have my fanfic planned out :)**

**And to everyone else, I hope this chapter will send your mind blowing!**

* * *

><p>Yesterday was a blur. The team reluctantly followed Friya's warning instructions and left each other without another word. They promised her that they wouldn't meet up until the next morning. But no one understood why. "I just don't understand that girl," Hiro sighed as he lay in bed.<p>

"Lying in bed without any relatively physical activities is very bad for your health," Baymax advised.

"Yeah, I know bud," Hiro _had_ been lounging about in his room all day, a lot on his mind. As he sat up, he said, "Hey, what time is it?"

"I believe it is 9:07 am."

"Oh, gosh, we're so dead," He hopped out of his bed and quickly started changing his clothes.

"I _did_ persuade you to get up."

"I _know_. It's just that…"

"Do you not wish to be in the same room as Friya?"

"What?" Hiro stared at his robot friend, half his jacket on. "No, no, it's…well, I'm kind of worried about her."

"She should be fine. With a proper diet and a strong, mental state, she should live a long, healthy life."

"That's what you said about Tadashi," Hiro sighed sadly.

Once they were ready, they quickly hurried over to the Institute, which was practically empty, except for Friya's lab room. And as expected, everyone had already arrived.

"You're late," Gogo noted, popping her gum.

Baymax closed the door behind them and Hiro said, "I was spacey today, sorry."

"Hiro did not want to get out of bed today."

"Baymax, shh!"

"Well, lucky for you, Little Miss Distracted here was too busy to notice _anyone_ coming in," Wasabi scoffed.

That's when Hiro noticed the young inventor running around her room, doing multi-tasking. She was running tests, doing research, experimenting on her suit. She looked like a mini tornado. As she was experimenting, her suit, which had some fractions taken apart, was in the midst of it all as she was trying to put the pieces back together.

"OK," Friya relaxed as she put the last one in its place. "That should do it." But as soon as she was finished with it, she quickly went to her laptop and started typing away.

"She's been like this all morning," Fred informed, nodding at the busy Friya. "I left at around seven, and by the time I got here, she was already up and about."

"She said she would explain all this once everyone got here," Honey Lemon remembered.

"And assuming we're all here," Gogo added. "I _demand_ an explanation on _what_ is going on."

"There!" Friya practically shouted as she pointed at a certain picture on a website, grinning from ear to ear and what she had found. Then, almost instantly, she glared. "Why didn't they tell me? I _specifically_ told the police to file a report once they found _evidence_!"

"Wait, what?" The others quickly gathered around her and she showed them a picture of a cloaked figure, hidden in the background of San Fransokyo streets.

"Whoa," Fred said in awe. "What is it?"

"My invention," Friya grumbled. "The Face-Changer."

Hiro's face scrunched up. "Is that the same Face-Changer that you used for your showcase presentation?"

"Sadly, yes."

"But I thought you said he disappeared and got destroyed!"

"I didn't say he got destroyed! Just that he disappeared. And now he's back."

"Whoa, hold up," Wasabi said, making the "time-out" sign with his hands. "What's a Face-Changer? What does this have to do with yesterday?"

"He's the one I fought yesterday," Friya responded. "I told Hiro all this already, but in a shorter version, I created an invention that could change its form and called it the Face-Changer. I used it to get my SFIT application letter in the showcase eight years ago. But it disappeared. Shortly after, my sister and I got attacked by some bot fighters and she died in their hands."

"You poor things," Honey gasped.

"I managed to survive," Friya sighed. "But I never understood _why_ they attacked us. Until yesterday…"

"How do you know?" Hiro asked.

"It's so obvious! I can't believe how stupid I was!" She pointed at the picture on the screen again. "Rhea _died_ because my invention - my _monster_ - changed into her and made those criminals think that _she_ did something that the Face-Changer did."

"That's messed up," Fred noted.

"You get it, right? I'm the reason we're all in danger."

"Hey, wait," Gogo said. "First of all, why are _you_ the reason? Second of all, why are we all in danger? We can took down a bad guy before, we can take a rogue invention like this."

"You don't understand. Like I said, the Face-Changer can not only change its face, but its _entire form_. Unless it needs a voice, it can fool you _easily_. And its _my_ fault because I'm the one who created it in the first place!"

"Friya, that can't be the reason—" Hiro started, but Friya waved a hand.

"The point is, I'm taking the Face-Changer alone. I installed a device that can help me identify his true form, even when he changes it. He's after _me_, and you guys don't need to get in trouble just because of it."

Everyone opened their mouths to protest but Hiro beat them to it. "No way," he said sternly. "We're a _team_. In fact, we're more than that. We're your _friends_. We're taking your invention down _together_."

"But you guys could—"

"Hey, we've taken more bad guys than you think," Wasabi smirked. "You think we can't handle something like this?"

"We're _going_ with you, Friya," Honey insisted.

"No matter _what_ you say," Gogo added.

"Yeah, what they said," Fred put in, as serious.

"I must say," Baymax said for the first time he arrived here. "This team cannot be successful unless we all have each other to help one another."

Friya just stared at all of them looking at her. Hiro expected her to persist and protest, but she just sighed and said, "I guess there's no changing your minds. I'm not sure if I'm worth having you guys." She looked up at them all and smiled. They

They also expected her to say something inspirational or something, but she just turned back to her laptop, and said, "If we're going to find the Face-Changer, we need to check all of the places he's recently been."

"And those places are…?" Fred asked.

After a moment, Friya opened up a site and frowned at the content. "Well, he's been in areas where electric energy is the strongest."

"Which is pretty much half of San Fransokyo," Wasabi infomed.

"Yes, but I mean appliance and gadget stores and stuff like that,"

"Explains why he was in one yesterday," Gogo said.

"Do you think he could be there again?" Honey asked anxiously.

"Possibly not. He's not usually in the same location a second time. If I could just find out where he is now…" It took a few more minutes for Friya to start hacking some more sites. After a _ding_ was heard, she grinned widely. "Found him! He's close by! But he's almost leaving. If we're fast enough, we can catch him."

"Where is he?" Hiro asked as they all peered closer.

Friya showed them her screen and the others shifted uncomfortably. "San Fransokyo Docks."

* * *

><p>"I remember the <em>last <em>time we were here," Wasabi groaned.

The team had just arrived at the location and was looking around for the Face-Changer. "So what does this thing look like, anyway?" Fred called out from afar. "I mean, yeah, we saw his picture and all, but specifically?"

"He usually looks like a person," Friya answered. "Just think of someone with black skin. He can try and turn into someone else, so don't let him deceive you with looks! That's his greatest strength."

"How will we know when it's him?" Hiro asked.

"He acts weird."

"What?"

Honey and Gogo were searching for the rogue invention together. As they came closer to the ocean, Honey Lemon heard a mewing. "What was that?" Immediately, she hurried over to where the boats were.

"Hey, wait up!" Gogo called, following after her. When they went and checked what was there, they found an orange tabby cat tangled in some fishing nets.

"Aww, poor baby!" Honey gushed, helping it instantly. The kitten mewed in gratitude when she picked it up.

"OK, now put it back and lets keep looking," Gogo said.

"Oh, don't be so cold, Gogo!"

"Don't be so warm, Honey,"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde chemist put the little kitten down. It mewed repeatedly in sadness.

"Aww," Honey frowned for having to leave it.

"It's just an animal, leave it a—" Before she could even finish her sentence, the cat snarled at her and threw itself at Gogo's face. If it wasn't for her helmet visor, she could be scratched to death by now. Honey yelped at the sudden attack as Gogo shrieked.

"_Do something!_" she yelled as the cat continued scratching at her.

Honey nodded quickly, took hold of the cat, and pulled it off Gogo's head. The animal flew off and into the water.

"That thing tried to kill me!" Gogo growled. "Stupid cat, I outta—" For the second time, her sentence was cut off by another surprise.

Something was rising from the sea. The cat reappeared with glowing eyes and landed on the shore with a snarl. But they later realized the kitten was not as it looked like. The animal slowly began to change in the form of a human.

"The Face-Changer," Honey gasped. The others seemed to see what was happening and hurriedly came over to the two girls.

It seemed to be controlling something from the water. The team looked closely and their eyes widened to see two boats.

"Duck!" Fred yelped. But before anyone could, Friya and Wasabi sprang into action. They cut and melted the boats before they could hit their friends.

However, there appeared to be more things in the dock that ran on electricity than they thought. Whatever the Face-Changer could find, he hurled it at them. The team punched, sliced, cut, trapped, and melted every single one that headed their way. But the attacks kept on coming in. It reminded Hiro of the time he fought Callaghan and his microbots. As each object kept attacking, the team horribly realized that the Face-Changer really was trying to kill them. Hiro couldn't bear seeing his friends in danger like this.

He knew what he had to do now. Taking his chance, he charged, dodging the flying metal objects, and hurled himself at the Face-Changer.

The first thing Hiro did was punch him in his robotic face. The Face-Changer seemed to sustain that and punched back. Hiro dodged and tripped him, making it fall. While it was on the floor, he tried punching again, but the Face-Changer rolled away just in time and attack Hiro with something from the ocean. As Hiro dodged it again, he later realized it was attacking with Baymax's first armor; the one he lost from Callaghan a long time ago.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally shouted. As the pieces of armor kept coming, he said, "Why do you want to destroy us so badly?" Expectedly, there was no reply.

As the last piece of armor flew towards him, Hiro dodged it again and charged once more. But the Face-Changer was already changing form. Hiro let out a battle cry, threw his fist back…and saw the face of Tadashi.

He froze. His heart stopped, and he couldn't think straight. "T…Tadashi?" he managed. Tadashi's comforting face stared back at him. "Hiro…" it seemed to mouth out. There was no way Hiro could attack that.

Suddenly, he felt a searing pain. He looked down and was horrified to see a knife pierce through his armor and into his stomach. Letting out a cry of pain, he knelt to the ground. His vision was getting blurry but he managed to see Tadashi's sly face staring down at him.

"Hiro!" he heard someone scream. The last thing he saw was Friya frantically running over to him. Then he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomenasai! If this chapter made you really mad or something, gomenasai! It hurt to write this too ;-; But good things will come in the next chapters, I promise! By the way, this isn't what I meant when I said (tadashiwillmakeabriefappearanceinthenextfewchapters) Please don't be afraid to leave a review! :) Just no hates please :( I would really appreciate it~!<strong>


	7. Diagnosis: Lovesickness

**Chapter 7: Diagnosis: Lovesickness**

* * *

><p><strong>I understand that most of you got hurt because of the sixth chapter. But I'm telling you, things will get better! Just hold in your hate and read what happens next! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hiro!" Friya screamed, running up to him. As he slowly closed his eyes, Friya quickly felt for a pulse. It was still beating. She relaxed, but it didn't last long. She glared up at the Face-Changer. "Why did I ever make you?!"<p>

If the Face-Changer had a real face, Friya could almost see it soften. But she didn't tolerate that. She pointed her melting gun at it, but before she could fire the gas, the Face-Changer hurled another piece of armor at her. As she dodged, she looked back to see it retreating into the water. She tried catching up with it, but it was no use. Once again, her own invention disappeared from her grasp a fourth time.

However, she didn't have time to rage now. "Friya!" Gogo called. The young teenager turned, and her face softened up.

The team was surrounding Hiro, taking his armor off and trying to stop the bleeding. "Hiro…" Baymax said sadly, as he wrapped his abdomen and forehead in bandages.

"Hiro…" Friya breathed. Tears threatened to stream down her face. "I…"

"This is no time to blame yourself!" Gogo scolded. Friya was surprised at her sudden outburst. "Come on. Our friend is in pain."

Hiro winced unconsciously. Friya looked at him and heaved a heavy sigh. His life was in her hands now.

"Baymax, how is he?" she asked.

"He will live. But his abdominal cells are damaged and he is in a concussion. He will need to be treated expertly."

"Do you think you will you be able to treat him?" she asked.

"Certainly," Baymax responded. "I will do anything for Hiro."

"Great. Everyone, wrap him in as many bandages or cloths as you can and carry him carefully. We're taking him back to the Institute."

* * *

><p>Friya turned Hiro's workroom into a hospital room. With the help of the others, they transferred Friya's bed into his and she set up some medical kits for Baymax to use. They contacted his Aunt Cass and reassured her greatly that Hiro was in good hands and care. No one knew why Hiro hasn't been attending his classes but the team told them all that he was just not feeling well. For the past few days, Baymax took care of him regularly. He changed his bandages, treated his wounds, and stayed by his side the entire time. And Friya was his little helper. She provided the medicine that Hiro needed to keep surviving in his unconscious state. Since he was sleeping in her bed, she had to have a smaller, temporary one in her room in the meantime. Her small, robot alarm, Suki, continued to wake her up regularly; however, Friya had been staying up so late at night to even wake up at all.<p>

"Why isn't he waking up?" Wasabi asked as they dropped by one day, the team concerned for their young leader.

"He is experiencing a great deal of physical pain," Baymax confirmed. "He is sure to wake up soon, but it is better if he stays asleep and unconscious until his wounds start to heal."

"How did the knife get through his armor anyway?" Fred said in exasperation. "That's physically impossible!"

"He's been getting stronger," Friya murmured quietly. She was looking at Hiro, sleeping in her bed more soundly than usual. "It's worse than I thought…"

"Will Hiro be all right?" Honey asked worriedly. "When he saw the Face-Changer turn into Tadashi…well, I have to wonder what he's thinking." The other exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"He will be fine," Baymax promised. "I can reassure that with a little more of his daily medication, his injuries will heal in no time."

"I sure hope so," Gogo said, sighing.

"We all do." Friya agreed.

Three more days have passed. It has been exactly a week since the attack of the Face-Changer. Hiro seems to be getting better but there have been no signs that he would be getting up soon. Friya has been getting distracted all over again. She hasn't been focusing yet again and was just thinking about Hiro until the end of the day.

"You heard Baymax," Gogo said as the team's girls gathered for lunch one day, waiting for the two other boys. "Both of you are doing a good job. He's going to wake up soon."

Friya sighed as she picked at her food. "I know…but I'm really worried about Hiro."

"We _all_ are, Fri," Honey said gently. "We're all concerned for what happened between him and your Face-Changer—"

"There, you see? _Your _Face-Changer. Just the reason why I blame myself for everything."

"Oh, woman up, Tamaki!" Gogo reprimanded. Again, Friya stared at her in confusion. "It's _not_ your fault. You think Hiro would want you to think that he almost died because of you? Don't answer that." Friya zipped her mouth shut.

"What Gogo's trying to say is that Hiro probably wouldn't want to see you fussing about over him like this," Honey said. "We just need to wait a little longer."

Friya just gave another sigh and nod. "You're right, I suppose…" She went back to picking at her food.

Gogo and Honey exchanged a silent conversation as they looked at each other and back to her. "Also, we were thinking…" Honey continued. "Have you been feeling…I don't know, unusual lately?"

"Well," Friya hesitated. "No, not really."

"You sure?" Gogo asked, leaning forward suspiciously.

"Um…" Friya sweat-dropped under the gaze of the two girls staring at her. "Maybe? Like what?"

"Oh, you know…like your heart beating rapidly, the heat on your cheeks rising, your uneasiness around a certain someone?" Honey smiled giddily at her younger friend.

"Well…" Friya held her breath, wondering how they found out. "I _have_ been feeling uncomfortable with my emotions lately…but Baymax just says that's because I'm all depressed and I don't want people to understand me."

"Dude," Gogo said, half-laughing. "It also means you're in love."

"What?!" The teenage girl almost dropped her spoon in her food. "With _who_?"

"Hiro, of course!" Honey exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Friya protested, her cheeks growing hot. "I…he…"

"It's kinda obvious," Gogo noted.

"But I don't even _know_ I'm in love with him! How is it _obvious_?"

"It's like those cliché movies. Since the guy and girl are the only ones they know that are just like each other, they fall in love!" Honey sighed dreamily.

"I hate cliché movies," Friya grumbled.

"Come on, admit you like him," Gogo teased.

"I don't!"

"Really now?"

"Gogo!"

As the two older college girls chuckled at the young one's oblivion, Friya's face grew redder. "I _can't_ like Hiro! I don't even know if he likes me back!"

"It was already obvious the day he met you," Honey insisted. "He fell for you right away. I'm pretty sure you did too! You just didn't notice it."

"Maybe if you could try talking to him, you'll figure out the true answer," Gogo suggested.

Friya sighed in frustration. There was no pushing them. Did she _really_ like Hiro? And did he really like her back? "Well, how am I supposed to talk to him when he's _unconscious_?"

"Wait, then."

Before she could protest any more, Fred and Wasabi came and sat beside them. "Sup, dudettes?" Fred said, smiling at their friends. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Gogo said. She and Honey were secretly giving Friya encouraging smiles, while she looked back at them with an annoyed look.

It was Friya's turn to look after Hiro while Baymax and the others went to get the medicine. Plus, it was secretly Honey's idea to let Friya stay alone with Hiro for a while, making her glare at her older blonde friend. As Friya sat at the bedside, watching Hiro sleep, she started growing sleepy herself. She yawned and looked at Hiro.

'_He's so cute…'_ she thought to herself. OK, now she was just thinking things.

She crossed her arms on the bed and looked at Hiro one last time. He seemed to be fine. Slowly, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Friya seemed to be reliving the past from eight years ago. She couldn't move. She couldn't talk. All she could do was watch herself live her worst day of her life all over again. <em>

_A seven year old Friya and a four year old Rhea jumped off the stage as the audience applauded for them. A stage helper took the Face-Changer away and put it on its usual display. "We did it, Rhea!" she rejoiced._

"_I knew you could do it, Fri!" Rhea said happily._

"_I knew you could too," Friya turned and grinned to see a younger Professor Callaghan smiling down at her. "For a seven year old, you have great potential. I admire that. Your invention really was amazing."_

"_Thank you, sir!" Friya said happily._

"_You're too young for the Institute, obviously, but I hope to see you within eight years," With a proud smile, he handed her a clean, sleet white envelope with a seal on it. Friya gasped when she realized what it was. "Congratulations." He left beaming without another word._

"_Go, nee-chan!" Young Rhea gave her older sister a high-five. Friya was so happy that she picked Rhea up and spun her around._

"_We're going to live here!" Friya laughed as Rhea screamed to be put down._

"_I'm happy for you, sister," Rhea told her with a toothy grin._

"_Thank you," Friya grinned from ear to ear and ruffled her sister's hair. "Someday, you'll end up in this school as well, too."_

_That seemed to brighten the smile on Rhea's face. Before she could say anything else, they heard the sound of a bomb._

"_What was that?" Rhea asked, looking around. Friya also turned, and her eyes widened. _

_The first thing she saw was smoke. It was a small cloud, so it didn't seem to spread so much or alert the smoke alarms. But within the midst of that, Friya saw a black figure running away. She had to urge to chase after it. Instead, she went over to the people nearest to the smoke cloud._

"_Is everyone all right?" she asked in concern as she passed by coughing young students._

"_We're good," one student wheezed. "But…the Face-Changer is gone!"_

_Friya froze. Her twelve months of work…gone? Just like that? Friya turned and saw Rhea with the same expression as hers. _

_The Face-Changer…missing?_

_Friya felt the scene changing and she saw her younger self once again._

_Young Friya spent a month in her new lab room trying to track down her invention. So far, she's had no such luck. Rhea was behind her, shifting uncomfortably. "Nee-chan, is it safe for you to keep acting like this?" she asked._

"_It's fine, Rhea, I'm almost close to finding the Face-Changer," Friya insisted._

"_But…" Rhea tried to protest. "Maybe we should just leave it alone. You got into the school anyway!"_

"_Rhea, how can you say that?" Friya turned and looked at her sister dead in the eyes. "We've spent a year working on him! You think we can just give up like that?"_

"_Well, no…"_

"_Come on, I found a close location to where he could be! We could catch him before he tries and destroys him!" Rhea was still looking reluctant, but Friya smiled softly and held her hand out. "Sisters?"_

_Rhea pretended to think hard, making Friya raise an eyebrow. Seeing her older sister like that, she laughed out loud, squeezed her hand tightly, and said, "Sisters!"_

_There was another scene change, and this time, the two sisters were walking down an alleyway._

"_This is scary, Friya…" Rhea said, terrified as she clutched her sister's arm._

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you," Friya promised, gripping her tightly._

_As they continued to walk down the dark alley, Rhea asked again, "Do you really think we can find the Face-Changer?"_

"_Of course we can," Friya insisted. "We have to have faith, right?"_

"_Isn't it dangerous for kids like us to be outside at a time like this?"_

"_We'll be fine! We're child geniuses, we can take care of ourselves!"_

_Before Rhea could say anything again, she heard a yell. "There they are!" _

_The sisters quickly turned to see a group of older men trying to chase after them. It didn't look like they wanted to play. "Run!" Friya yelled as they took off._

_They just kept running, but the group didn't want to give up either. Rhea was panting. "I can't…run…anymore…" she gasped. Friya frantically picked her up and started to running again towards the police office._

_The criminals seemed to be catching up, screaming even louder. Young Friya ran as fast as she could, but her best was not good enough. She was getting more tired and weary as she pushed herself even further. They were almost at the police and Friya saw hope before her. _

_Suddenly, she let a cry out when she felt a bullet graze her skin. She dropped to the floor, Rhea collapsing with her. Rhea was already unconscious. Friya tried to reach out and protect her, but her bullet wound stopped her._

_The group of thugs yelled in victory when they saw the fallen kids. Two men held Friya away from Rhea, who was being carried by the arms by two other men. The largest of the group, the leader, stepped forward and glared at Friya._

"_Think you can run, huh?" he snarled. "Nobody steals our robots, destroys them in front of our eyes, and gets away with it!" His buddies shouted in approval._

"_Wait!" Friya cried. She had absolutely no idea what this man was talking about. "We have no idea what you're talking about!"_

"_You can't fool us! We saw what you did! You must be punished!"_

"_Please, no…" Friya was horrified to see Rhea slowly waking up and trying to fight back. "Don't hurt my nee-chan…"_

"_Oh?" The leader seemed to laugh at the thought of a couple of children trying to persuade him. "No one tells me what to do! Kill them!"_

"_No!" Friya screamed. No one listened to her. "Start with the younger one!" the leader commanded. _

_Two men walked over to the half-uncoscious Rhea. They each pulled their fists back and struck. Tears were running down Friya's face as she heard the sounds of pain. "Stop!" she cried as she struggled. "Stop doing this!"_

"_Finish her!" the leader yelled. His followers stamped their feet, yelling along. One of the men nodded, bringing out a knife. He walked closer to Rhea._

"_Please!" Friya wailed. "She's only a little girl! She doesn't deserve this!"_

"_Then she should have thought about her mistakes!" the leader screamed._

_The knife was drawn, ready to strike. Friya froze, staring into the sunken head of her dying sister. "Rhea…"_

_Slowly, she lifted her head, opened one eye, and managed a smile. "It will be fine, onee-chan."_

_That was the last thing Rhea said before Friya broke out into shrieks. No one could hear her over the sound of the men yelling their chants loudly. _

_The leader was laughing hysterically, about to command the same fate to Friya when a bullet went through his chest. As he collapsed on the floor, his followers scrambled, trying to escape from the arrival of the police. The men that held Friya let go of her and ran away, giving her the chance to run up to Rhea and check for a pulse. There was nothing. _

_The real Friya was crying. Was it possible to cry in a dream? Apparently it was in this case, and Friya was bawling herself to see her own sister die all over again, even if it was only a dream. As she felt herself fading away, the last thing she saw was the police trying to take Friya away._

* * *

><p>Friya found herself crying when she woke up. She lifted her head and saw the bedside drenched in tears. She quickly wiped them away. What would the others say if they saw her like this? With a hearty sigh, she looked at Hiro again. Still asleep, as she can see.<p>

She didn't know that he was dreaming at the same time she was.

* * *

><p><em>Hiro was surrounded by white. He couldn't see anything else other than the blank color. He looked down and realized his clothes had lost their color as well. He tried looking for any signs of life but so far found nothing.<em>

"_Is there anybody there!" he called out. "Friya? Baymax? Anyone?" There was no response for the prodigy._

_He was just about to give up when he felt a presence in front of him. He looked up and froze when he saw Tadashi again._

_It wasn't like the Tadashi he's recently been seeing. Tadashi's face was more saddened, and he was the only one in the room with color on him._

"_Are you…the Face-Changer?" Hiro asked nervously. He really couldn't protect himself now, without his armor on._

_The Tadashi in front of him shook his head. This was really him. The real Tadashi._

_Hiro was just about to run towards him but Tadashi held a hand out, telling him to stop. Hiro was confused, but Tadashi seemed to be saying something, but he couldn't make anything out except, "Go…"_

"_I don't understand!" Hiro shouted. "Tadashi, please…"_

_Tadashi's face only seemed to sadden more. But he softened up, turned around, and walked away._

"_Tadashi!" Hiro cried. He started running, but Tadashi was slowly disappearing._

"_No!" Hiro's hand reached out, but Tadashi had vanished through a blinding light. "Wait—"_

* * *

><p>Hiro's eyes slowly fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Friya staring at him. Once he was wide-awake, Friya gasped. "Hiro!" she cried and gave him a big hug.<p>

"Fri…Friya?" he managed. He choked as her arms tightened around her more. "Can't breathe."

Friya's eyes widened as she pulled away. "Sorry, sorry!" she apologized.

Hiro scanned her up and down. She looked like a mess. Her blonde, black-streaked hair was in tangles, her ponytail looser than usual. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red, and her cheeks were stained with tears. He frowned at her, lightly touching her cheek. "Have you been crying?"

The girl's cheeks grew warm. "Yeah…" Friya quickly wiped her tears. "Bad dream…"

The teenage boy sighed. "You too, huh?" The duo just sat in silence, neither willing to tell the other of what they experienced.

"So…" Friya started. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my stomach hurts."

"Yeah, obviously."

"But other than that, I'm good."

"That's great." Then she slugged his arm.

"Ow!" Hiro shouted, holding his arm and glaring at her. "What was _that_ for?!"

"For scaring us all!" Friya shouted back. "I _told_ you that you guys shouldn't have come with me! Look at you now! Do you know _how long_ you were unconscious?!"

"Uh, I dunno, three days?"

"_A whole week!_"

"Whoa," Hiro collapsed back on the bed, still holding his arm. "Well, I guess that's a good reason to get mad…"

"Ya think?"

"I'm sorry."

"Bonehead, what are _you_ sorry for?" Friya half-laughed. "It was _my_ invention that almost killed you."

"Are you blaming yourself again?"

"Well…"

Hiro sighed. "Friya, we've talked about this."

Friya crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "I know, but…I can't help but feel…well…you know…"

"Look, you can't keep _doing_ this!"

"Doing what?" Friya squinted her eyes at him as she leaned closer. "Accept that I created a monster?"

"OK, I can't just sit around watching you guilt-trip yourself."

"That's all you can do right now!" Friya threw her hands up in exasperation. "Do you not understand? _I'm_ the reason you're like this at the moment!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Sulk just like that? Take responsibility for everything you've done?"

"This is why _I _needed to go alone, Hiro. So none of you will get into the danger _I_ caused!"

"We could have handled it—"

"Did you _see_ yourself out there?"

"I can take him down now! I won't be fooled by him again! If you let me—"

"_I can't lose you too!_" Friya yelled. Hiro froze, staring at her. She looked like she was about to cry again. "I can't…I can't let anyone else die because of me…not again…"

"Friya…"

"It's _my_ fault. No matter how else you look at it, it's _my_ fault. It would have been better if I wasn't the same person I am now. _It's all my fault_."

Hiro couldn't believe she was doing all this all over again. But as he saw more tears flowing down Friya's face, he couldn't help but soften up at her. For the past few weeks he's been with Friya, he'd grown used to her delicate smile, joyous laughter, and fierce personality. Seeing her like this was really unlike her. All he wanted to do now was tell her how he really felt. He couldn't hug her like he did before. The best he could do now was reach for her hand on the bed and squeeze it tightly. Friya looked at him

"You didn't choose for this to happen," Hiro said, dead serious. "It couldn't have been your fault. You created the Face-Changer to be something awesome. Someone or something did something to it, causing it to be the way it is now. You couldn't have been to cause of _that_. You say that you should never have been a genius or whatever? How could you have survived that fire and saved that child if you hadn't invented that special fabric for your clothes? Someone almost died that night until you saved them. The world would be nothing without your invention ideas. You think you're bad at it now? Then you should encourage yourself to be better. What did I tell you before? Your friends are here. _We're _here. We're not going to leave you, no matter what. But if you think that we can't handle ourselves, then that's not good friendship. Friends always have _each_ _other_ to take care of them, and you need to do that for us now. And whatever happens to us, you _can't_ blame yourself for it. _We_ chose this. We chose to be with you. You can't say that it's your fault. _You didn't choose for it to happen._"

Friya stared at him. His face was dead serious. His words struck her heart and filled her with compassion and gratitude. Hearing them only made her cry harder; but this time, they were tears of joy and of appreciation. Hiro frowned softly. "Friya…"

"You idiot," she breathed. He looked at her with a puzzled expression, which made her laugh. "You _idiot_. Why do you _always_ know what to say?" Hiro smiled at this, but she went on. "I'll never find anyone else like you, Hiro. I don't think anyone could ever make me as happy as you do."

"Well…I'm glad to hear about that." He gave her a cheeky grin.

Friya laughed again, reached out and clutched his hand more tightly. "Dammit, I love you, Hamada."

Something in Hiro's heart beat faster. Friya was not as open as this. Days of self-pity and guilt. Weeks of hiding her true feelings from others. Years of not being able to express herself. She finally opened up to him. He thought her what was right. And so she _finally_ said it.

Squeezing her hand back, he said with a smile, "I love you too, Tamaki."

She let out another melodious laugh. The laugh that was pleasing to Hiro's ears. The laugh that brought a smile to his pained face. She leaned forward and delicately placed her lips upon his.

They were warm on each other's skin. Two teenagers, both in which have experienced hurt in the past, seemed to have lost all fear of that. As long as they were together now, that was enough for either of them. As Friya pulled away, Hiro looked up at her, gave a soft smile, and pressed his forehead to hers. Friya was still crying, but Hiro gently wiped them away with his hand.

"Don't go away," she whispered.

"There's no way I would ever leave." he responded. She smiled brightly at that.

Suddenly, the door opened. The two pulled away and saw the entire team had returned. "Hiro!" they gasped, running up to the bed, and a bunch of questions were asked.

"You're awake?"

"Are you OK?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Have you lost your mind?!"

Hiro chuckled. Despite their usual crazy antics, he was happy to see his team. "I'm fine, guys," he promised. "Thanks to Baymax and Friya." He and said girl exchanged a smile.

The said nurse bot walked forward. "Hiro," he said, almost breathlessly. "You have awoken."

The boy prodigy smiled at his best friend. "Good to see you too bud."

"Are you feeling completely recovered?"

"Yeah, I feel much better."

A scale panel appeared on Baymax's belly. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Well, at the moment, zero."

"You have not changed."

Hiro laughed. "That's great." The rest chuckled along.

"I will scan you now," Baymax looked at him up and down. "Scan complete."

"How is he doing?" Friya asked.

Baymax blinked. "The injuries in his abdomen are healing slowly, but much faster than from his last scan. He will be able to get out of bed."

"That's a relief," Wasabi said, nodding.

"I have also detected some changes in your emotional and neurotransmitter levels. They are constantly altering now, but I shall be able to identify the meaning of them tomorrow."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Hiro said quickly.

"Commencing emotional identification."

He groaned. "Thanks a lot, Baymax."

"Well, tomorrow shall be exciting," Gogo said, smirking. Hiro blushed.

"I will update Hiro's condition in the morning tomorrow," Baymax verified. "But he will need at least one more day of rest."

"OK," Honey said. She nodded to the others. "Come on guys."

"But I wanna know what people dream about when they're unconscious!" Fred complained. He moved after Gogo tugged him away by the ear.

Friya watched as Baymax held a bottle of medicine out. "It is important for this to be applied on Hiro," he said. "Friya, will you excuse us?"

The look on Hiro's face was priceless. She snickered quietly as she said, "Sure, Baymax. Call me if you need anything." Friya winked at Hiro, who blushed profusely.

She then left, hearing the followed protests and complaints in the background.

* * *

><p>That night, the two prodigies slept dreamlessly and more soundly. Although Friya was still worried about the Face-Changer, she had more faith in herself and the team. She was ready to confront the new days.<p>

The rest of the team met up again so they could visit Hiro. When they arrived in his lab room, they already found Friya trying to help him stand up.

"Ah, pins and needles," Hiro said, wincing.

"It's because you've been lounging around in bed for an entire week everyday," Friya said, laughing as she watched him limp.

"How are things going here?" Gogo asked.

"Hiro is starting to engage in a test of physical activities," Baymax articulated. "We are testing to see if his muscle cells are still functional. We have already tested his digestive system."

"Thankfully, I can still eat," Hiro said, still flinching. "But I'm trying to get used to _walking_." He rolled his eyes but cringed when he almost stepped on himself.

"You'll get used to it," Wasabi promised.

"I have also discovered the meaning of the changes in Hiro's emotional levels," Baymax said.

Hiro stared at him. "Huh?"

"Hiro is experiencing mood swings, an increase in blood pressure, especially in the face, and increase in heart rate with a process of sweating and—"

"OK! That's enough talking, Baymax!" Hiro shouted, trying to shut him off.

"—mostly around girls his age. Diagnosis—"

"It's not puberty!"

"—Lovesickness."

"What?"

"What?!" the group exclaimed, only more excited than him.

"Aww, the boy genius is growing up!" Fred teased, ruffling Hiro's hair.

"How exciting!" Honey clasped her hands together, grinning from ear to ear. "Hiro is in love!" In the background, Friya seemed to blush.

"You guys…" Hiro groaned.

"Who's the lucky girl, huh?" Wasabi asked, winking.

"You idiot, it's obviously Friya," Gogo smirked.

Immediately, the two younger teens started protesting at the same time. "What? No, of course not!" Both of them were turning even redder in the face for each word they spoke.

"It is common for two people to confess their affections for one another," Baymax spoke up.

"Baymax, thank you!" Hiro said hurriedly. "I am satisfied with my care!"

He nodded. "I will inspect you again tomorrow." He then walked over to his case and deflated himself, putting an end to his services for now.

"So, are you guys a thing now or what?" Fred blurted out. The others smirked.

Friya sighed and exchanged a small smile with Hiro. "Honestly, we're not so sure yet."

"There are more things to focus on right now," Hiro agreed.

"You mean, the Face-Changer?" Honey frowned. "Isn't he gone for good yet?"

"No way," Friya got a stern look in her eyes. "He's still out there somewhere, and we can't stop until we find him."

"Don't worry, Fri," Hiro said, putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "We'll hunt him down. He's not going to fool any of us again. This time, we promise to put an _end_ to it."

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter guys? This is the longest time I haven't updated! School and all, y'know? Well, here's chapter 7! It is also my longest chapter so far! Hope it makes up for what happened in the last chapter xP Enjoy!<strong>

**P.S. There's this Japanese song called "Diagnosis: Lovesickness" Its story is not exactly like this chapter, but I was listening to it as I was writing some of the parts in this chapter. If you want to listen to it, try searching for it on YouTube! :)**


	8. There's A Reason Why

**Chapter 8: There's A Reason Why**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry!<strong>

**I haven't been updating for a while D: It's school! Blame my school for giving too much homework! But anyway, I've written a chapter now, and I assure you, I am back! And this is my longest chapter yet! :D**

**As you read this, you may start to realize that it could remind you of a scene in Big Hero 6, but I dunno, it's only if you want to. I wrote this originally! No copyrights included.**

**Also, I saw how most of you people liked chapter seven a lot! :D I'm glad you guys did! Well, that's basically most of the romance stuff in one chapter, but I'll try and keep adding more fluffiness~**

**Here's a new chapter! Please be sure to leave a review! Sana gusto ninyo~ (Translation: Hope you like it~)**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Friya hated, it was when her inventions turned out wrong. Especially when she was making something she <em>already<em> made before. During her time when Hiro was unconscious, she was trying to make more of her see-through-the-forms devices. She kept getting distracted and making mistakes. Fortunately, she was able to make a device for each one of the members of the team. She now realized they all needed it just as much as she did.

When Hiro was _finally_ ready for action that evening, Friya installed one device in each team member's suits. "They'll help you see through the Face-Changer's fake forms," she explained. "As long as you guys keep them on at all times, you'll be fine."

"It's like an X-ray," Fred giggled as he walked around in his monster suit, his hands outwards in case he bumped into anything.

"Well, maybe not _all_ the time."

"Friya," Baymax suddenly said. "I have done some calculations. It seems that by midnight tonight, fourteen years from now, we will come upon the day of your birth."

Immediately, Friya flinched at that. The others didn't seem to catch on, though. "Could you repeat that?" Fred asked, poker-faced.

"He means that…" Friya sighed. "It's my birthday tomorrow."

"Wait, really?" Hiro asked, obviously shocked by this. Well, it looks like he's the only fourteen-year old genius again.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Friya played with the tip of her ponytail, which had one of her black streaks. It was a habit that she used to have whenever she felt nervous or guilty. "I don't know…all the Face-Changer fuss, I guess. And maybe because…well, I really didn't want to celebrate my birthday this year."

"But everyone needs to celebrate their birthday at least a little bit!" Wasabi protested.

"Which is why tonight," Hiro put in. "Our putting an end to the Face-Changer will be your fifteenth birthday gift." The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Friya smiled but more at Hiro in particular.

"And speaking of which," Gogo spoke up. "How will we even _find_ the Face-Changer this time?"

"Getting that covered," Friya brought her laptop out and started typing. "I still remember the materials I used to make him…After hacking into this site I found, I can find those parts in one place."

"Is hacking a hobby of yours or are you just that good?" Hiro smirked.

Friya smirked back. "I don't tell you guys everything."

"Right, right. Continue…"

"It's gonna take a while for the loading to complete, but luckily, it's almost full now."

"So, what now?" Wasabi asked.

"Wait, I guess," Friya half-closed her laptop. "To be honest, I don't feel like seeing the Face-Changer again. I don't even know what new ideas he could pull off this time."

"Speaking of ideas," Honey asked. "What inspired you to make the Face-Changer anyway?"

The young inventor's face suddenly softened. "I wanted to see my mum and dad," she said quietly. "The whole time I made the Face-Changer, I was determined that I would be able to see their faces again. I don't know _how_ it turned out evil."

"If only it had a voice so we could find out why," Fred mused.

"I didn't give it a voice because I thought it would be a bit too creepy. Imagine something that's able to change its form and tone. Too weird. Besides, even if I did give it a voice, it wouldn't matter. It won't tell us anything."

Suddenly, there was a _ding_. The detector finished loading. After some clicks, Friya smiled. "Found him."

"Really?" The group quickly gathered around her. The honestly thought she was joking.

"Where is he?" Gogo asked.

"Somewhere in the deeper parts of San Fransokyo," Friya responded. "It's just his base, really. It's in an abandoned house of some sort. The address seems familiar…I can take you guys there easily." She looked at the others with a confident grin.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hiro nodded at the rest of the team with a determined look. "Let's gear up!"

* * *

><p>That night, once they got their suits on, they hopped aboard Baymax and Friya directed him to their prime destination. When they arrived, they immediately got creeped out. The house was not only eerie-looking, but its surroundings were too. It was almost as if that specific part of the city was meant to be darker than the rest. The walls of the big house looked like they were going to collapse any minute. It didn't look like it could any more people.<p>

"Do we _have _to go in there?" Wasabi groaned.

"If we want to face the Face-Changer, yes," Gogo replied.

Friya was frowning as she scanned the rusty old house up and down. "I…I feel like I know this place," Her hand grazed the nameplate and she wiped away the dust to reveal the owner's name. There were some letters missing. "…ama…i"

"Ah-ma-ee?" Fred pronounced carefully. "What kind of name is Amai?"

Nobody answered him. Instead, Friya reached for the doorknob, turned it, and immediately they were greeted by a swarm of bats, squeaking as they escaped from the building. The team ducked from the noisy impact.

"They mustn't have been expecting company," Friya laughed nervously. The team noticed how scared she was right now, but didn't know why. Hiro tried giving her an encouraging smile, and she smiled back.

With brave faces, they ventured on.

The house was a bit less dusty than they expected, which was proof that the Face-Changer _had_ been living there the past few years. As they walked deeper into it, they realized that it might have been burned for quite a long time ago, judging by the un-swept ashes on the ground. Cobwebs hung onto the corners of the rooms and the floorboards creaked and squeaked after each step was taken. A broken chandelier suspended above the main room of the house, right next to the grand (more like _bland_) staircase. They agreed that it was probably safe to not go upstairs yet. As they walked down ground floor halls, they found rusty paintings on the walls that were a bit blurred, due to the cause of the fire.

"How is it that this place is still intact?" Wasabi asked incredulously as they walked.

"The fire probably wasn't strong enough," Gogo reasoned. "Or maybe because someone fixed up this place just a little bit; and by someone, I mean the Face-Changer."

"Perhaps…" Hiro mused.

"Hey, Friya, isn't that you?" Honey pointed at one painting.

Immediately, the inventor looked confused. "Huh?" The team immediately gathered around one painting for a better look.

It was hard to make the details out, but behind the dirty glass, they saw a little girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She was staring at something with a half-smile on her face, like she had found something more interesting than the camera. Honey was right. The girl _did _look like a younger version of Friya.

"That's insane man," Fred said.

Friya was frowning. "I can't believe I'd forgotten!" she exclaimed, slapping her forehead.

"Forgotten what?" Gogo asked.

"This is _my_ house," she sighed. "I almost forgot about this place but this house was burned down the same day my parents died."

"What?" Hiro frowned. "Why would anyone burn a house?"

"Unless that someone was trying to eliminate someone else? My family comes from a long line of rich geniuses. We just happened to gain the family wealth, and unfortunately, many people were jealous of that. There were some that tried to kill us; but they only succeeded in killing Mum and Dad, plus destroying most of the things we had.

"Well, that was tragic," Wasabi said.

"Not as tragic as some other memories of mine," Friya scoffed. "Let's keep moving. Maybe I can find some of my old stuff here."

They continued on to the second floor. There were more rooms and more damaged items. They were worried about where they stepped, now that they knew they might crash. But they were careful anyway.

Hiro found a room that looked like it was once painted in gold and orange. There was a broken bed and a charred desk at the side. More pictures hung on the walls, and Hiro recognized Friya in most of them.

"This must be her old room," he mused to himself. His eye caught the image of three-year old Friya, laughing as she carried her new baby sister, Rhea. He managed a small smile at that.

Suddenly, he tripped on a loose floorboard. "Ow!" he muttered as he fell.

Baymax immediately walked in with a ready stance. "I heard a sound of distress," he said. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I just fell, Baymax," Hiro groaned, standing up. "I'm fi—" Then he froze, staring at something that Baymax was stepping on. "Hey, bud, could you try moving a little bit?"

The armored robot sidestepped a little bit and looked down. Under the floorboard that Hiro tripped over was a case for a red lever pulled all the way over to the left.

"I wonder what it does," he thought aloud. Baymax just blinked and watched carefully.

Instinctively, Hiro pulled the lever all the way to the right.

Suddenly, the broken bed started to rattle and shake. Hiro looked up and saw it move upwards. Under the bed was a ladder that unfolded itself and opened up a secret room to the attic.

"Hey, guys," Hiro called out, grinning. "You better check this out."

The gang came in and their eyes widened at the new room. "Whoa, that's cool," Fred commented.

"Will we check it out?" Honey asked.

"Of course we will!" Friya exclaimed. She nodded ecstatically at Hiro and she climbed up the ladder. The others reluctantly followed behind her.

The room was the dustiest of all the other rooms. The moment Friya went inside, she sneezed. "Sorry," she sniffed. "Allergies."

"Indeed," Baymax said. "My scanners indicate that you have an allergy to dust, which is common in most patients. I suggest you cover your nose with a thick towel and carry an inhaler."

"Well, my helmet comes with a visor, so I don't need a towel," Friya replied as she closed her helmet up.

They looked around the room and found many photographs pinned to the wall. They weren't as dusty as the room; they even looked like they were just put there recently. As they looked closely, it looked like there were more pictures of Friya in there than her room.

"It's like you're famous in your own home," Hiro commented.

Friya shot him a look and turned back to the wall, frowning. "These pictures…they're so current. It's like someone was secretly taking my picture everywhere I go."

"Stalker, much?" Gogo scoffed.

The young inventor ignored that and touched a picture of her. This was all just too weird…

"Friya, you gotta see this," Wasabi called out.

The team turned to find him beside a small television. As they gathered around him, they saw him holding a video tape. "What is it?" Fred asked.

Wasabi handed it to Friya, who inspected it in her hands. "I don't know…" she admitted. Then her eyes widened when she saw the label: _Face-Changer Test Runs_

"I remember…" she gasped silently. The others looked at her in confusion.

Friya started the computer up and she inserted the tape. It rolled for a few moments before the image of Rhea came up. Friya held her breath at that.

"This is a compilation of test runs of my big sister's latest invention!" Rhea said proudly. She grabbed hold of the camera that recorded her and directed it towards a younger Friya beside an unfinished Face-Changer.

"Say, something, onee-chan!"

"Hello!" Young Friya said cheerfully. "This is Friya Tamaki with my assistant, Rhea. And this is the first test of my greatest invention ever!"

"Is this…" Hiro looked at Friya.

She nodded sorrowfully. "Yes…"

"So, how does it start?" Rhea asked from behind the camera.

"You need to look into its eyes," Young Friya explained. "But first it needs to—" The Face-Changer suddenly started shaking. "Wait, what?" Then its head exploded, and the room was covered in smoke. Friya coughed. "Rhea, what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well, there must have been a—" The video paused.

"Rhea was helping me record my Face-Changer runs," Friya explained to the gang with a sigh.

Hiro nodded slowly. "Baymax did something like that too when Tadashi was making him."

"I still have the videos saved into my database," Baymax informed.

Then the tape was rolling again, moving on to the next video. This time, it showed Rhea outside with the fixed Face-Changer, looking at the camera for a signal.

"Go," Young Friya's voice said.

Rhea looked into the lifeless eyes of the Face-Changer. Nothing happened after a few seconds, and she frowned. "There's nothi—" Suddenly, the Face-Changer's head started spinning and butted Rhea in the eye. "OW!" she screamed.

"Rhea!" Young Friya dropped the camera into the grass and went to help her sister, making it impossible to see what was going on now. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine…I think."

With a sigh, they picked the camera up and pointed it at the spinning invention. "Guess we have to try again."

"Nerds!" a voice shouted out. The camera was directed towards it and a group of teenagers came up, laughing at their failure.

"Hey!" Young Friya yelled at them. "Get out of here—" The video paused. No one in the room said a word at what they saw as the next clip rolled.

"Thirty-second test run!" Rhea's voice reported. This time, the sisters and the Face-Changer were in a small street. It was practically empty, but there were a few people around to watch. "Let's go, sis!"

"All right," Young Friya looked at her invention proudly. "Here's you big chance, buddy! Wanna help that old lady cross the street?" As if on cue, an elder woman appeared with a bright smile on her face, as if she was OK with being the volunteer subject for the day.

The Face-Changer nodded. After Friya looked into its eyes, it paused for a moment to collect the data, and slowly began to change into its creator's form. Young Friya silently rejoiced at the camera.

Fake Young Friya held a hand out to the old lady, who took it eagerly. The two crosses the street steadily with ease but the Fake Young Friya still acted like a robot. When they were halfway across, the Fake started twitching and glitching, turning Fake Young Friya back into the Face-Changer. The elder woman screamed and ran back to the real Young Friya as the invention collapsed onto the floor.

"Face-Changer!" Friya cried. With Rhea still recording, her older sister threw herself at the street and stroked the Face-Changer's head. "Are you still functioning?" It tried to nod, but it only ended up twitching again.

"Why do you care?" The camera was then directed at a teenager who looked at Young Friya in disgust. "It's just an invention. It's never gonna feel anything." He walked away, shaking his head.

Young Friya just sat in the street in silence. She didn't pay attention to the cars about to pass by or that the Face-Changer was still twitching. "Come on, Rhea," she said finally. "Let's go home." Then the video paused.

Everyone looked at the Friya now, who looked just as sad as she did in the video of her past. She was staring down at her feet, shifting uncomfortably. "To think," she said. "I'd forgotten how much that hurt."

The next few minutes were just video clips that Rhea had taken. They watched for a bit until it came down to the last minutes of the tape, where Friya was back in her workroom, facing the Face-Changer, taking deep breaths. "OK," she said. "This is the hundred and twenty-seventh test run. Let's do this." She looked at the Face-Changer. "You ready?" There was no response.

Friya sighed and looked into its eyes. There was a silence for a while. Then the Face-Changer's eyes came to life and glowed blue. Slowly, its form began to change and it turned into another Fake Young Friya.

It blinked then turned to the real young Friya. It blinked again and smiled. It opened its mouth to speak but no sound came out. When it realized it couldn't say anything, it gave Friya a hug.

"It…it worked!" Young Friya shouted. She hugged the Fake Friya back while jumping up and down in glee. "You work!"

"Yay!" Rhea put the camera down on its stand and joined in the group hug. The girls were giggling and laughing in rejoice while the Fake Friya just continued to smile.

"We're going to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology!" Young Friya declared.

"This is so exciting!" Rhea squealed as the Face-Changer turned back to its original form. Young Friya patted her invention proudly.

"He's going to help a lot of people!" Friya grinned proudly. The Face-Changer seemed to smile back. And with that, the video tape ended.

No one said a word for a while. "He looked so…" Honey said, trying to find the words.

"Nicer?" Friya asked. "Yeah, I know. Like I said before, I don't know what went wrong with him!"

"Maybe something happened to it," Hiro suggested. "Maybe it started looking at things differently, or someone did something to it."

"But what could have happened?" Friya asked desperately. No one knew what to reply.

"Hey, Fri," Fred called out, rummaging through the TV stand's drawers. "There are more tapes here that I think you'll find interesting."

Confused, Friya, went through the tapes with him and brought out a dusty old one. She blew on it, and wiped the label to reveal the words: _My Memories._

"I never created a video tape like this," Friya said, still puzzled. "I'm pretty sure of _that_."

"Well, then, let's watch it to find out what's in it," Hiro said.

So they inserted the tape in the television. It took an even longer time to roll, due to the dust mites in it. But once it played, the first thing they saw was Friya and Rhea again.

"All right, time to show the Face-Changer to the world!" Young Friya declared.

"Yeah!" Rhea agreed happily.

"Wait, whose memories are those?" Gogo asked.

"Well…" Hiro said carefully. "I think…they're the memories of the Face-Changer." Beside him, Friya's eyes widened.

Young Friya looked into the eyes of the Face-Changer, and the scene glowed blue. It looked like the Face-Changer was changing form again. It grew smaller to match the same height of Friya and she smiled. "Show them all what you can do!" Friya said giddily and she and Rhea went to hide.

The Face-Changer made a nodding motion, the camera in him nodding with it. There was no evidence that he really changed form again except for Friya's proud smile and her fake hands. As the camera walked, it came upon a group of teenagers. They looked familiar.

"Those look like the people that made fun of you before," Wasabi pointed out.

"Yeah…" Friya admitted. "They are. Rhea and I were trying to see what they would think about the Face-Changer now."

The group looked at the Fake Friya for a while before smirking and walking up to it. "Well, if it isn't the nerd," the leader snickered. Friya only realized now that this leader was a bit larger than his friends. When he looked down at Fake Friya, he was enormous.

The Face-Changer didn't look like it knew what to do so it just stood there, blinking at the group.

"Staring is rude," the leader sneered. With one fast sweep, he kicked the Face-Changer to the ground. It fell to the ground, but there were no signs of damage. The leader's friends snickered.

"What?" he taunted. "You're not going to think of a plan to get out of this?" The leader kicked the Face-Changer's fake face and the camera in his eyes faltered. The Face-Changer couldn't feel anything, due to being a robot, but it was almost as if the pained expression was visible.

"Hey!" The real Friya suddenly came up to them and pushed the big leader, which was practically nothing because of his size. Friya looked at the Face-Changer and searched for minor faults. "Face-Changer, are you all right?" There was no response.

"Whoa, there are two of you," The group obviously looked shocked by this as Friya helped the Face-Changer up. However, it didn't last long. "So, you got your little toy to finally work. Well, I wonder how long that will last!" His followers nodded in agreement.

Young Friya's fists clenched. "The Face-Changer is not a toy!" she defended. "He's special! He can look and _act_ like any human with real emotions! He's not a toy, anymore than you're just an ordinary human!"

With that, there was a sound of someone being hit, and the camera looked to see the teen's fist pulled back, and Friya flinching back, holding her cheek.

"You think you're so smart?" he scowled. "Your _toy_ will never work. He may _look _like it, but it'll _never_ act like a _real_ human. Anymore than _you'll_ be good enough to make it that way."

That was the last straw for the Face-Changer. The scene glowed red while the Face-Changer appeared to change form again. It grew to the same height and weight as the big leader and threw itself at him. The teen was shrieking as a pair of hands punched his fat head. His friends and Friya were trying to pull the Face-Changer off him.

The Face-Changer seemed to be kicking and struggling as he was pulled away from the big leader. "Get them!" he was yelling.

"Run!" Friya shouted. She, Rhea, and the Face-Changer broke into an all-out chasing. No one knew what happened next because the memory clip of that was paused again.

"I swear, I wanted to forget about that," Friya murmured quietly.

"Well, it looks like the Face-Changer _clearly_ remembered it," Fred commented.

"But…I don't understand…why did he—"

"Shush," Gogo said. "There's more."

A new video started and this time, the room was darker. It looked like the Face-Changer was on a stage of some sort and was surrounded by a crowd.

"This is the day of the showcase," Friya realized.

People started clapping after Friya presented her invention. As they got down, the scene started glowing red. A man took the Face-Changer away from Friya to put it on display. The last image he saw of Friya was her proud, smiling face.

It didn't take long before the Face-Changer started moving. No one seemed to notice. In the Face-Changer's palm was a black ball. There was a red button on it, and the Face-Changer pressed it, and let it go.

"It's a bomb!" the others gasped.

As if on cue, the sound of said object was heard, and everyone in the showcase screamed and ducked. Luckily, the bomb wasn't that big so it didn't cause much damage, but it did make a lot of smoke. The Face-Changer's camera suddenly went on the loose and hurriedly ran for the exit in the midst of his camouflage. As Friya watched this, her eyes widened as she watched with more realization.

"He caused the bomb…" she breathed.

The clip ended with the Face-Changer turning back one last time to see Friya once again, this time with a stunned look on her face.

"I can't believe it…" Friya said, as stunned as she was in the clip. "He did it…all these years, I thought…"

"It's OK, Friya…" Hiro coaxed.

"But he did it…" Friya just kept saying that over and over. "He did it…"

There appeared to be one more clip in the tape. The Face-Changer was hiding behind a wall, spying on some bot fighters. He seemed to be disguised or they were too busy paying attention to the fights because no one paid him heed. In one swift movement, the Face-Changer threw himself at the ring and stole the robots that were fighting.

"What gives?!" the owner of the bot said annoyed.

The Face-Changer didn't answer. He just quickly stole everyone else's robots and held them in his coat. Once he was ensured that all bots were in his possession, he positioned himself in the middle of the fight.

"Not cool, dude!" one fighter shouted.

"Wait, I know her!" A rather large man stepped forward and glared at the Face-Changer. The team later realized that was the same man that insulted Friya's invention.

Friya's eyes widened. "It was him," she breathed. "The one that killed Rhea…I didn't know the Face-Changer…" She stopped herself and continued watching.

"It's the nerd's sister!" the leader exclaimed angrily. His followers glared at the Face-Changer with him.

Friya frowned. "Huh?" What could Rhea be doing in the bot fight?

"Maybe the Face-Changer changed form again," Hiro said, surprised.

With all the bots in his hands, the Face-Changer's eyes glowed red as he squished all of them into one big ball of metal like clay and kept it in his coat. The bot fighters looked at him in horror.

"You dare?!" the leader scowled. "Get her!"

Before any hands reached it, the Face-Changer took off and set fire to the room. The bot fighters were screaming as they evacuated. But the leader was still glaring. "The nerd!" he shouted. "She caused all this!"

Immediately, the Face-Changer took off running. No one could tell how long it ran, just that it passed many alleys trying to lose them. He ended up in the streets, and it looked like he was surprised to see Friya and Rhea walking down in the streets. He was about to hide when, "There they are!"

The Face-Changer was already behind an alley before the sisters had time to turn around and break into their own run. It knew now that it couldn't do anything else and ran further away from the chase. As it ran, the walls grew dimmer and dimmer, until there was nothing else left. And then, the tape ended.

Like with the first tape, the gang was speechless. Especially Friya. She was the most shocked of all. She just continued to stare at the television, a bewildered look on her. She didn't speak, but her mouth was agape. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Friya," Hiro started, trying to put a hand on her shoulder. But the girl only pushed his hand away.

"All these years…" Friya said slowly. "I never knew why they killed Rhea…now…"

"You're not blaming yourself, are you?" Wasabi asked.

"No…the Face-Changer…he...all he wanted was…I never realized…"

"Friya, you're scaring us," Honey said worriedly.

"Finish your sentences," Gogo said firmly.

"I understand now," Friya declared. "I understand why the Face-Changer did all this."

Suddenly, Fred let a yelp out and the team immediately turned to find the Face-Changer lunging at Friya.

Friya was screaming as the attic floor collapsed and they fell to the lower floors. The Face-Changer was trying to punch Friya, but she struggled to hold its fist back. "Help her!" Hiro shouted as the gang hurried over downstairs.

Friya tried to activate the melting gas from her fingers, but before she could, the Face-Changer pulled away and started to change into her. Friya glared at it. Her fake self smiled slyly at her. Then, metal objects in the room started to rise. Friya stared at it. "How do you even do that…" she asked silently. Then her eyes widened. She knew why.

Before she could speak again, liquid started coming out of the soles of her fake form's feet. Before Friya could move or even react, she was trapped in her own solidifying liquid. She never thought she could use that liquid for situations like this. She tried moving, but she couldn't take a step.

The young inventor tried using her melting gun to attack the Face-Changer but it was only trying to escape again.

"Face-Changer, wait!" Friya called out desperately.

For once, her invention turned back to her. Friya looked at it with a pleading look. She couldn't read the expression on her own face, but it was hesitant.

"Get it!" Hiro's voice shouted out.

That snapped the Face-Changer out of it. It looked away from Friya and proceeded to escape out the window and run off.

"No!" Friya screamed, trying to run after it. But she was still trapped.

Gogo came in and used her spiky disc to help her escape. Once Friya was free, she said, "We have to stop him!"

"Why?" Honey asked as the others entered.

"He wants revenge for all those robots and electronics," Friya explained. "That's why the Face-Changer escaped from me in the first place! He wants to show the world that material objects can have feelings of their own. He literally wants to take over the human race!"

"That can't be good," Fred said knowingly.

"Ya think?!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a large explosion. The team hurried over to the window and gasped when they saw a giant mushroom cloud erupt from the city. Shrieks and sirens were heard all the way over to the house, and they could even see many people scrambling around, trying to run from a black figure that controlled all their electronic objects. The Face-Changer looked happy on top of the world, believing nothing can stop him now.

The gang stared at the scene before their eyes. "We're screwed." Friya declared.

* * *

><p><strong>So you all know the reason why the Face-Changer's so bad! Better watch out for your phones and computers guys! ;) (hehe jk)<strong>

**How was this chapter? Was it worth the wait? Sorry, no fluffiness for now xD I'll bet the next chapter will be even longer. But don't worry! You guys will be sure to love it, because it's almost the end of the fanfic! Thanks again for all those people who supported me during the making of this fic, and I hope you guys continue to get updated from me! Also, I hope new readers will be able to appreciate this more in the future! :) Please be sure to leave a review! See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Birthday Revolutionary Battle

**Chapter 9: Birthday Revolutionary Battle**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, it has all come to this! The most awaited chapter~ (for me, anyway xD) This is where the "battle" starts! Sorry it took so long. But, same excuse as always sigh. <strong>Suckish title, I know XP But I couldn't think of anything elsa haha.<strong> I hope you enjoy this anyway! Every word counts; so don't miss a second of it! :) You have no idea how much I had to go through for this, and I really put a lot of effort. I hope it was worth the wait! **

* * *

><p>By the time they got to the city, it was already dawning to a new day. Big Hero 6 and Friya were riding Baymax, on their way to save the city they needed to protect. Friya couldn't think of anything but the Face-Changer. Her main priority now was to stop it, once and for all.<p>

"Hey, Fri," Hiro said. "I know it's kind of a bad timing, but isn't it your birthday now?"

Friya stared at him, speechless. "You brought that up in a time like _this_?"

Hiro blushed. "Well…I just thought…since there could be a lot of destruction and people could get hurt today…well, I just tried to think of something positive."

She had to admit, Friya was glad he said that. She managed a light chuckle. "Well, can you think of something _else_ that's positive?"

The boy hesitated for a moment before saying, "The day you kissed me."

At that, Friya let out a quiet laugh. Of all things… "Why'd you bring that up?" she asked innocently.

"…Um…"

That made Friya giggle and Hiro smile to see her happy in spite of the situation. "If this day goes off with a good ending, I'll probably give you another one." And with that, Hiro had to hope.

They finally arrived at the heart of the city. The citizens of San Fransokyo were still running around, screaming, as they pointed upwards to the Face-Changer. It was on top of a building, arms spread wide as it controlled all the electronics and gadgets in the city. Lots of items were rising from people's hands and off the ground, attacking and dropping on people, destroying most of the buildings and streets.

"My invention has gone way too far this time," Friya said angrily.

"It's like he's creating some kind of revolution," Fred said. "For machines!"

"Some birthday…"

Hiro saw a baby in a small carriage, about to get crushed by a mailbox. It was crying hysterically as the mailbox neared it. Instantly, the young teen sprang into action and threw himself at the carriage before the mailbox could smash it to pieces. The baby kept crying until the mother arrived, crying. "Bless you, Big Hero 6!" she cried. Hiro bowed in her welcome.

"Friya, what do we do?" Gogo asked as Hiro returned to them. "This is _your_ invention, so it's your call."

"Come on, Gogo, don't make her feel bad," Hiro protested.

"No, she's right," Friya sighed. She faced her friends who looked at her with worried glances. "It's my job to stop the Face-Changer. If Hiro doesn't mind, I'd like to tell you guys my plan right now."

"But, Friya—"

"Don't you trust me, Hiro?" Friya smiled at the boy in front of her. Through those eyes, Hiro could see determination and something else: confidence.

"Of course I do," Hiro said. The young inventor nodded. She turned to the others, who were ready to hear her word.

"I need you guys to spread out across the city."

"That's it?" Honey asked, frowning.

Friya nodded. "Help the people. Protect them from their own things. Destroy whatever needs to be destroyed. Save the city!"

"Friya, what are you planning?" Gogo asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," she answered, rather quickly. "Just please, do what you need to do."

"If you say so, Fri," Hiro said reluctantly. The others knew she had something up her sleeve but they nodded eventually.

They separated from each other with a final nod.

People continued to shriek and scream, which was kind of getting annoying. Metal objects continued to fall from the sky. Using her disc, Gogo cut through a metal lamppost. Baymax used his strength to catch falling cars. Hiro tried to stop anymore metal stuff from rising off the ground.

"How is he even doing all this?" Hiro shouted as he looked up at the Face-Changer.

"He's controlling electro-magnetic waves in the air," Gogo said, glaring up. "I can feel it. It's like invisible puppet strings. He managed to use anything metal because of it."

"But how did he do that?"

"It's supposed to take years! I don't understand how the Face-Changer could—" Then she froze, wide-eyed, as she and Hiro exchanged a look.

They just continued on. The Big Hero 6 team just did their job, saving whomever they needed to save. No one saw Friya.

"Where is that girl?!" Wasabi called out as he sliced through another mailbox.

"I don't know!" Honey shouted back, using her Chem-balls to catch cellphones in the air. "She just ran off somewhere!"

"Look!" someone suddenly shouted and pointed. Everyone near the area turned to see what was happening. Hiro looked and his eyes widened. "Oh no."

Friya was running up her solidified stairs towards the building of the Face-Changer. The said object saw her coming and glared in her direction. Once Friya was a good ten meters away, she stopped and just started talking to it.

"What is she doing?" Gogo shouted.

"Is she insane?!" Fred asked.

Hiro didn't answer. "Baymax!" he called. The robot understood immediately and they quickly started flying towards the building.

Friya was trying to talk to the Face-Changer. Her invention just glared at her when it realized she had managed to catch up to it. "Face-Changer!" she shouted out. It only seemed to anger it more.

"You don't have to do this!" she continued, eyeing the ground. She was so high up. Why did it have to choose the highest building in the city? How is it that all villains were like that?

The Face-Changer didn't listen to anything she said. Using his magnetic powers, he flung a steel pole at her. Friya quickly dodged it and moved to the side, but she ran out of solid floor. The solidifying liquid quickly flowed out the soles of her foot to make more and she was able to stand again. After a relieved sigh, she became more serious.

"Please!" she tried again. "You have to listen!"

It didn't. Instead, it only tried knocking her down further. He summoned a giant metal sleet that looked like it came from a car and shot it towards Friya. It was going to be harder to dodge, so she just jumped off before she got hit. The same thing happened and she had another floor of solidified liquid. Unfortunately, space was getting smaller now.

"I just want to talk!" she yelled. "I know how you feel! If you just—"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence. The Face-Changer finally threw itself at her and knocked her off her stairs. Friya tumbled downwards as the Face-Changer quickly jumped back to the building. The wind muted the sounds of her screams. Eyes shut tight, she tried creating more stairs, until she came in contact with something.

Opening her eyes, she saw that she was flying on the back of Baymax with Hiro cradling her head in his arms. She quickly sat up. "Hiro?" she said.

"What were you _thinking_?" he practically shouted. He took her helmet off to check for injuries. "You said you weren't planning anything!"

"Well, at the moment, I wasn't…"

"Friya, that was dangerous!" Hiro scolded, taking his own helmet off as they landed on the ground. The rest of the team hurried up to them.

"Are you hurt, Fri?" Honey asked.

"I have to get back up there!" she said desperately. She tried running, but Hiro caught her arm.

"Friya, no!" he said, a worried expression on his face. "You can't do this!"

Suddenly, the young girl gave him a small smile. "You know, this is the second time you told me not to do something," She chuckled. "I proved you wrong last time."

"No, I can't let you go this time! The Face-Changer will kill you!"

"That's why I'm trying to persuade him! Don't you see? He's had a bad view of people for the past eight years with no one to tell him otherwise! I must take responsibility as his creator. I'm the _only _person that can stop him!"

"The way you address it as a person more now is scaring me…"

"Hiro, please," Friya pleaded, staring deep into his eyes. "I can do this. You have to let me."

"No, I _can't_," Hiro said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "What if something happens to you? I can't live with myself if I lost you too."

"What did we tell each other last time?" Friya smiled, squeezing his hand tightly and placing her forehead on his. "_There's no way I would ever leave_."

Hiro looked at her and she leaned in for a kiss. It was heart-warming and passionate, just like Friya herself. Hiro couldn't do anything but kiss back. It seemed like they'd drowned out all noise and forgotten about everything until she pulled away. Friya gave Hiro one last smile, put her helmet on, and started running upwards.

"Friya!" Hiro shouted. He watched as she run up a new flight of stairs but didn't run up to her this time. Baymax was behind him, but there was no need to hold him back. While people fled and ran for their lives, the Big Hero 6 just stared as they watched their friend try to save them all.

She was prepared now. Friya wasn't going to let the Face-Changer bring her down this time. Once she was back up next to the building, she was almost terrified when she witnessed the Face-Changer getting stronger. She saw countless metal objects surrounding it, rotating in a circle around it. The Face-Changer had his arms spread upwards, as if praising the heavens for his victory.

"Face-Changer!" Friya yelled. It looked at her and glared, as if wondering why she wasn't dead yet.

"You have to listen to me! I understand how you feel! I know what it's like to be pushed down by others and think you're as bad as people say you are!"

If the Face-Changer had eyebrows, it probably raised them at her.

"OK, maybe not as much as you think! But not all humans believe that you don't have feelings! Don't you remember the people's reactions during the showcase eight years ago? They loved you! Sure, there are some humans that didn't think you were good, but more thought you were awesome! You can't just hate _all humans_ for that!"

The invention only looked like it wanted to hurt her more. He was readying more metal objects when Friya quickly lifted her hands, stating she wasn't done.

"I may not know what it's like for someone's words to bring me down," she said slowly. "In fact, we're the opposite. I bring myself down by thinking I'm not as good enough. I tell you now, listening to what other people have to say about you isn't going to make things better! You're the only one who can!"

Suddenly, Friya started to take her helmet off. The Face-Changer looked surprised but he didn't attack. "I'm not afraid of you," she said bravely. "I'm supposed to hate you, but I don't now. I'm your creator, and I take responsibility for why you're like this way. But you can't hurt all these innocent people!"

Now, the Face-Changer started attacking again. It flung metal objects here and there, but Friya dodged them all and kept talking. "I'm not afraid of you," she repeated. "You have to stop this! You can't hold a grudge forever! I've known what it's like!"

Hiro saw what was happening from below and his eyes widened. "She's in trouble!" he said. Without thinking, he ran up Friya's stairs, trying to reach her.

"Hiro!" his teammates shouted to him, but he wouldn't listen. Baymax, being Hiro's healthcare companion, immediately started flying up towards the building once more.

"Please!" Friya was saying. Her hand was outstretched, the Face-Changer still trying to attack. "You can change for good! You can be a better invention!"

It wouldn't listen. Its lifeless eyes were closed as it tried not listening to her. But Friya wouldn't listen.

"_Please!_"

Suddenly, it seemed like everything froze for the Face-Changer. Its eyes opened and saw his creator wrapping her arms around the waist. Even eight years older, the invention was still taller than her; but Friya didn't mind. Just like before, Friya was hugging her prized creation as she buried her head in its body. How long has it been since they last came in contact? Too long for the Face-Changer to even remember.

"You were my greatest invention," Friya declared. "I can't see you like this. You are my greatest inspiration. You could've been a hero."

And so, all metal objects started falling, losing control from their magnetic strings. Down below, people watched in what seemed like the end of the world started seeing a new dawn. The Big Hero 6 team even stared in awe at the sight.

Slowly, the Face-Changer hugged his creator back.

Hiro was still running up the stairs. He was aware that things were going to be OK and everyone's metal objects started falling again, but that only made things worse.

"Friya!" he hollered.

Up above her and the Face-Changer was a giant truck. And it was plummetting down on them.

Time didn't stop, but it seemed like sound did. Hiro was yelling as he lunged himself at Friya and the Face-Changer, as the truck started to come in contact. The last thing that any of them saw was a blur of red followed by a curtain of darkness.

* * *

><p>When black was the last thing seen, white became the first. As Friya opened her eyes, she felt lighter and more distant. She sat up and looked around, surprised to find that she couldn't see anything but whiteness all around her. When she stood, she almost tumbled over. She was still wearing her suit, and yet she felt like she was floating.<p>

"Friya?" she heard a voice call out. Quickly, the girl turned around and almost burst out crying when she found a special certain someone walking towards her.

Without thinking, Friya broke into a run, and threw her arms around Hiro, hugging him tightly. Tears flowed from her eyes, knowing now that they had succeeded. Hiro hugged as well, rubbing her back in comfort.

"You were right," he said finally. He took his helmet off "Again. I never should have doubted you."

"You better not ever again," Friya said, laughing. Hiro kissed her forehead, still holding her tightly.

"Happy birthday, Friya," he said quietly. Friya smiled brightly and softly kissed his lips once again. This time, it was not as rushed as last time, and it was more sincere. They couldn't ask for anything more.

That's why Hiro noticed the room they were in. "This place…" he mused as he eyed the walls. "This place looks so familiar…like a dream."

"You think you've been here before?" Friya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure…the most frequent time I've remembered being here was…no, it can't be?"

"What is it?"

Hiro frowned, looking at a distance. "This is where…I saw Tadashi in my dream."

He turned to Friya, thinking she might have an explanation, but he only heard a gasp out of her. When he looked, he saw her facing the other direction, and tried to see what she was staring at. He almost gasped himself.

Three people were standing a few meters away from the duo. Two adults and one child. They were smiling, just standing there, as if waiting for something to happen. Hiro recognized the trio from a picture somewhere, but Friya reacted first.

"Mum! Dad! Rhea!" she cried. Once again, she started running up to them, and they welcomed her with open arms. The reunited family hugged each other tightly, taking up nine years of not being able to see each other into this very moment.

"Friya, my baby," Luca Tamaki said gently, stroking her eldest daughter's hair. "It's OK, we're here now."

"Onee-chan!" Little Rhea Tamaki, still remained four years old, looked up at her sister with adoration. "You saved the world!"

At her voice, Friya couldn't help but grinning from ear to ear. It was a voice that she hadn't heard in a really long time. The blonde girl picked her sister up and spun her around, just as they used to do when they were younger. Only this time, Rhea didn't object to it.

"Yeah, we did," Friya laughed as Rhea giggled while setting her down.

"I knew you were the best big sister ever!" she exclaimed happily.

That was enough to make Friya's smile light up a room. "I really missed you, little bird."

"I miss you too, Fri."

Hiro was happy for Friya. Really, he was. He was finally able to see her truly happy and see her with her real family. But something inside him was longing for something more. If only he could be able to see—

"Hiro."

The teen boy immediately whirled around. What he saw then was a sight that was almost sure to make him cry. A sight that he had missed for a time not as long as Friya, but long enough just the same.

"Tadashi."

The older Hamada smiled gently at his younger brother. A loving, older sibling-like smile that Hiro used to hate and love so much. Arms spread out wide, Tadashi welcomed him into his arms as the two brothers reunited. Hiro hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go, as if believing his big brother might disappear again if he did.

But Tadashi managed to pry him off easily, grip him by the shoulders, and stare deep into his eyes. Then he grinned. "Hiro," he said again. "I am so proud of you."

"So are we," Krio Tamaki said, beaming as he patted his daughter's shoulder. "We're all proud. Of both of you."

"Mom and Dad couldn't be here for you right now," Tadashi told Hiro. "But they wanted me to tell you that they couldn't ask for a better way to see you happy. We miss you, little brother."

"I miss them too," Hiro said. "But I miss you more, Tadashi. I'm glad you're here now." He smiled at his older brother, who smiled at him back. That was all that mattered.

Suddenly, Friya frowned. "Where exactly _is_ here?" she asked the four of them.

"Yeah," Hiro said, frowning a bit as well. "Are we dead?"

Luca laughed. "No, darlings. You're not dead. This is simply the only way we could have seen you."

"We had to tell you how happy we are for you," Krio said, nodding. "Both of you have really accomplished a lot."

"Plus," Tadashi added. "This is the day you _really_ got over our deaths."

The two teens exchanged a look. Apparently, they weren't expecting that statement.

"Speaking of deaths," Friya sighed, changing the subject. "How many did the Face-Changer cause?"

"Just a few," Krio admitted. Hiro put a hand on Friya's shoulder as she hung her head.

"But you stopped him, nee-chan!" Rhea exclaimed. "You're a hero!"

Friya had to smile at that and ruffled her sister's hair. "Thanks, Rhea," she said. "But they guys helped me out too—"

"No, Friya, you did everything," Hiro interrupted. "You didn't need our help. You stopped the Face-Changer on your own."

"Maybe so," Tadashi put in. "But the citizens couldn't have known what to do without the Big Hero 6 helping them. You guys did your equal share of the job."

Friya grinned at Tadashi. It seems that they were already getting along.

"Friya," Luca said. "I hope you know now that you are not responsible for Rhea's death." The mother put her hands over her daughters' shoulders.

Hiro almost started to protest when Friya hesitated. But she quickly put on an honest smile and nodded.

Suddenly, the room started to glow. A wall disappeared and light flashed into the room, like someone giving a cue. Luca looked over to her husband and Krio nodded.

"It looks like it is time for us to depart," he announced.

"_What?!_" the duo exclaimed.

"You can't go yet!" Friya cried. "We just got you guys back!"

"Tadashi!" Hiro said desperately.

The older brother smiled softly, patting his sibling on the shoulder. "I'll always be here, bonehead," he promised. "Maybe one day we can see each other again, but I'll always be here."

Hiro seemed to be convinced enough. He gave Tadashi the biggest hug yet and they just stayed like that just a bit longer. There were no words left for his last goodbye.

Friya, however, didn't want to say goodbye at all. She looked at her parents with a horrified expression, but they only looked back at her coolly.

"Mum, Dad…" she started to say, but Luca raised a hand.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Friya," she said. "We're proud of you, no matter what. Whatever you do, we'll always be happy of what you achieve."

"We love you, Fri," Krio said, smiling.

"You guys…" Friya smiled her brightest smile and hugged the two of them lovingly.

"Happy birthday, Friya." Luca said softly, in which Friya had to tear up happily.

After they held each other for a while, Friya pulled away from her parents and looked down.

As Rhea shyly went up to her older sister, Friya immediately knelt and embraced her tightly. As she choked back a sob, Rhea rubbed her sister's back comfortingly.

"I wish you didn't have to leave, little bird," Friya said quietly.

Rhea smiled. "You know we have to leave, sis," she replied. "I don't want to, but like Tadashi-senpai said, we'll always be here too!" In the background, Tadashi managed a small smile at the child.

Friya pulled away and smiled at her sister. "I'm sorry for everything, little bird."

The little girl shook her head calmly. "Don't be sorry, sis. None of this would have happened if I hadn't died, right?"

"Rhea…"

She reached out to lightly touch her sister's cheek and smiled brightly. "_It will be fine, onee-chan_."

Friya's eyes widened at that, but they almost immediately softened to tears. Eight years, she hadn't known what her sister meant, but now, she could almost clearly see it. Eight years, and it leads up to this day. After one final hug, she finally pulled away from her sister.

It was time to let go.

The wall started glowing brighter. They needed to leave fast. Tadashi walked up to Friya and held a hand out. "It was really nice to meet you, Friya," Tadashi said, beaming. "Keep an eye out for my brother, will you? He needs you more than you think."

"I heard that!" Hiro called out.

Friya had to giggle at that and shook his hand. "I will, Tadashi. It was nice to meet you as well."

Then, Krio went and patted Hiro in the back, which he almost jumped to at the touch. "It was a pleasure knowing about you, Hiro," he said. "I trust you with my daughter. I understand you make her happy. Don't change that fact."

Half smiling, Hiro nodded nervously. "I will…sir."

Finally, it was time for them to really leave. As the walls glowed brighter and brighter, Rhea waved at her sister, her own smile shining as brightly. Taking her parents' hands, they walked towards the light. Tadashi held a fist out to Hiro and they did one final fist bump, much to Hiro's grief. Then, with a wink, he turned a followed Friya's family.

As soon as he disappeared, the light dimmed, and the duo was back in a plain white room. Friya stood beside Hiro, watching the direction where both their relatives left.

Slowly, her hand inched towards his, and he clasped it tightly in his own.

Together, they held on tightly as they felt another flash of darkness fall upon them.

* * *

><p>This time, when Hiro woke up, all he saw was the sky. He thought he was dead for sure until Baymax came into view.<p>

"They have awoken." He announced.

Immediately, the rest of the team started gathering around him, shooting questions at his face. Hiro was still drowsily waking up and he groaned at the noise.

"Guys, give them some space," Gogo said, scoffing. As Honey, Wasabi, and Fred inched back, Hiro sat up and looked around. A small crowd had gathered around them. They seemed to be in the middle of the streets, right in the heart of San Fransokyo. The citizens staring at Hiro waking up and what they thought were the saviors of their city. The teenage boy frowned at the sight, and suddenly saw a figure of gold and orange beside him.

"Friya!" He quickly took hold of her back and gave support as she sat up. She was slowly regaining consciousness but she didn't want to. When she caught a glimpse of Hiro, she said, "Did you see them?"

At first, he didn't know what she was talking about until he remembered the reunion. "Yes," he answered. "I did."

With Friya fully awake, the duo were finally able to take a look at their surroundings. Much damage was taken, and cars and many other electronics were scattered everywhere. Some people were trying to find their cellphones in the mess. The entire city was a wreck and they knew it had to be cleaned up soon. But that wasn't the problem right now.

"How many people were injured?" Friya asked.

The others exchanged worried glances at each other until Honey spoke up. "Not much," she said. "But twenty-six people were put in the hospital and eleven people got crushed by trucks and other cars."

Friya bit her lip and toyed with the tip of her ponytail. She looked ready to cry again. But she quickly wiped the sad face off and nodded understandingly. Hiro was proud at how accepting she was now. "And the Face-Changer?" he asked the team.

That's when their faces started to light up. "It deactivated itself," Wasabi declared.

"Baymax found it turned off when he saved you guys from that falling truck," Gogo explained. With a smile, she added, "Friya did it. She saved the city."

"Dude, you were _awesome_!" Fred exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear.

Friya chuckled as she and Hiro finally stood up. "No, _we_ were awesome. I couldn't have done this without you guys."

Because of her words, the others exchanged proud looks at each other. They turned back to her with thankful expressions. "What are friends for?" Gogo said, smiling.

Just then, Baymax stepped up. "I have scanned the two of you," he said. "It appears that neither has sustained any injuries, and your heart rate levels are rising steadily."

"Good to hear that, bud," Hiro said, smiling at his robot friend.

"Friya," the nurse bot said, turning to the teenage girl.

"Yes?"

"The treatment worked."

At that, Friya tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"I think what Baymax means," Hiro spoke up. "is that we did it." He smiled at her and took hold of her hand.

The blonde laughed lightly as she stared down at their intertwined fingers. "Yeah…" she said. "Best birthday ever." Hiro couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, but he'd never seen Friya as happy as this, so he took a wild guess.

With a huge grin, she gave Hiro a big bear hug, in which he had to blush, seeing that there was a crowd watching them. But he hugged her anyway, not seeming to care.

"You're the best," Friya said quietly.

"You're amazing," Hiro whispered.

"You really are my real hero."

"And you are mine."

People around them started cheering. As they pulled away, the citizens of San Fransokyo started clapping and chanting for their team name. Baymax hoisted Hiro and Friya onto his shoulders as they started walking through the people. Through the crowd's cheering and the team's waving, two teenagers looked at each other through the midst of it all and smiled.

Neither could be any happier right now.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the ninth chapter folks! Was it a good one? I've heard some people saying that the eight chapter was the best one .3. Did this one meet its standards?<strong>

**I still can't believe it's the ninth chapter though! Only one more to go and that's the end of Hiro and Friya D: But seriously, guys, thanks to all those people that stood with me, supported this fic, and read every last word until the very end. I love you guys! :D And to all those new readers, I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as most of these people do, and love it as well! I still hope for more reviews guys, even when the fic ends :)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	10. The Party and the Showcase

**The Party and the Showcase**

* * *

><p><strong>The tenth and final chapter! Yay! By the way, sorry for suckish title (again XD) Also, I'm sorry for most of you that really liked this story, but it must come to an end! And sadly, I really don't make sequels. It's not my type (I like readingwatching them though! XD). Anyways, I got one of the parts from one idea from a "guest" reviewer, 6Wolfie. Thank you for that~! :D But the rest of the chapter is my idea, guys :)**

**Also, I'd like to inform people that I've changed the pen name from "RidaaandRiduuTheNightShades" to "I am a Ridaa" Since my brother isn't much help anymore, I have the account all to myself now! Haha. I don't think it makes any difference anyway, most people talked to me rather than my brother anyway :3 ("Ridaa" means "reader" in Japanese :D)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chap, guys! This is the last chapter, and like in the ninth, don't miss a second of it! :D****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we clear? Yes? OK…good morning everyone; this is a San Fransokyo Newscast, and here to tell you about how yesterday, a mysterious new vigilante started attacking the city with our own electronic devices and other mechanical objects. No one knows how this became possible, but it happened. Luckily, the mysterious villain was somehow defeated by a figure of gold and orange that just literally ran up to this person on what looked like an invisible flight of stairs. The hero seemed to be in accomplice with our own neighborhood heroes, the one and only Big Hero 6. Rumors say that this new hero joined forces with them and has become a new member, but after recent events, the new hero was not seen with them again. Who is this person? What relationship does he or she have with Big Hero 6? Will we be able to find out soon? Maybe one day, this hero will one day arise again for—" And that's when a remote reached out and turned the television off.<p>

Friya Tamaki seemed to be packing something away in her lab room that evening. She grunted as she dumped the last box back into her storage closet. But before she could fully say goodbye to it, she opened the box and brought a fragment of the invention out. It was a helmet. "Maybe soon," she said to it. "One day, we'll meet again." After patting its surface, she stuffed it back in the box and closed the closet door.

"Hey," Friya turned to find Hiro Hamada by the doorframe, smiling with his bag shouldered on. "You coming?"

The young inventor chuckled as she grabbed her own bag. "Yeah," she said. "Let's go."

The entire team seemed to be waiting for her. They were just on their way to Fred's house for a big celebration. As they chatted and walked towards the big mansion, Hiro looked at Friya with a concerned expression. "Are you OK?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Never better," she said. Hiro put a hand over hers and she clutched it firmly. They didn't let go until they reached the house.

The living room was completely prepared for the special occasion. Balloons were scattered around, and streamers were put up everywhere. There was a music set on one side of the room with loud speakers and a TV. A small table full of food was set up on the other side. A huge banner was placed on the wall, and on it were the words, "Happy Birthday, Fri!"

Fred immediately grabbed a mic from the speakers and pumped his fist in the air. "Let's get this party started!" he shouted in it.

Music blasted through the speakers and the six of them started dancing. Baymax, who was brought by Hiro, didn't dance, but was standing in the corner watching everyone like a hawk. Friya had to laugh at his quietness.

Although there weren't many people – it was just the team, Hiro's Aunt Cass, and Fred's butler – but the young inventor was thankful that they threw this party for her. It was small, but that was enough for Friya.

"Having fun, Fri?" Gogo asked, smirking.

"Well, Fred sure knows how to throw a party," she said, laughing.

"If only it wasn't so noisy," Wasabi complained.

"Parties are _supposed_ to be noisy!" Honey countered.

"Maybe I don't like parties…"

"Everyone likes parties," Gogo said. "You're just too melodramatic."

"Am not!"

As the others laughed, Friya turned to Hiro, who seemed to be spacing out. "How are _you_, Hiro?" she asked.

"What? I'm fine." He put on a smile, but Friya saw right through it. He had something on his mind.

Just then, Fred stood up on a chair and held up a glass of wine, getting everyone's attention by tapping it with a spoon. "Birthday speech!" he shouted and everybody gathered around him. "Birthday speech from the birthday girl!"

Gogo pushed Friya forward, almost making her fall. After shooting the smirking girl a glare, she took Fred's place on the chair as the rest found their own glasses.

"I'd just like to thank everyone for coming today," she announced. "For insisting on celebrating my fifteenth birthday, for being with me yesterday during the battle with my Face-Changer, and for simply being my friends. No, my _family_. You guys are the best." She smiled as everyone else cheered.

"Thanks again to Fred for throwing this awesome party—"

"Yeah!" the blonde shouted, pumping his fist in the air. The others stared at him. "What?"

Friya chuckled and continued, "Also, thanks to Miss Hamada for providing the food—"

"Lucky Cat Café, everyone!" the older woman proclaimed.

"—and special thanks to Hiro." She smiled towards the boy. "For simply being there for me, no matter what. For being the only person who changed my heart." The black-haired boy's eyes lit up at that.

Friya raised her glass proudly. "I give this toast for the team. Big Hero 6!"

"Big Hero 6!" everyone cheer. After sipping their drinks, they rooted for each other and the music started again. While everyone started dancing, Hiro walked up to Friya and gestured for her to follow him. She was confused, but trailed after him anyway.

It appears that Hiro had found a balcony in Fred's mansion. Hiro was staring up at the sky as he leaned against the edge. Friya walked up to him, turned, and propped her elbows on the railing, leaning backwards to stare at the stars with him. "So…" she started.

"So…" Hiro said slowly.

"Did you call me all the way over here for nothing?" Friya asked, half-laughing.

Hiro laughed, shaking his head. "Of course not," He straightened himself and faced her. The young teen girl glanced at him curiously.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled a small, wrapped box out. Friya straightened as he held it out to her. She shyly took it from him, speechless, and slowly unwrapped the box. She caught her breath when she opened it and saw what was inside.

It was a necklace. A gold-and-orange necklace, which (as everyone knows now) are Friya's favorite colors. The pendant formed her name shaped in script. The "i" in "Friya" was shaped like a hammer, symbolizing the inventor's specialty. The entire necklace was strung on a golden chain. When Friya brought it out, all she could do was stare at it.

"It…it's beautiful," she said breathlessly. "How did you—"

"Don't ask how I made it," Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head. "Let's just say I had some help and time."

"The quality…it's amazing."

"I had it made especially for the showcase tomorrow night. You know, for good luck?"

Friya nodded, looking at the necklace. After so many months, the showcase was finally coming tomorrow. After all her hard work, Friya could finally showcase her greatest invention to the world. Be she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Hiro…I don't know what to say."

The young boy laughed. "Maybe a 'thank you' would cut it?"

Friya chuckled with him and threw her arms around his neck. "Words can't describe how I feel." she said.

Hiro gave a soft laugh and hugged her back. "You're welcome." Friya smiled as she gazed into his eyes and gave him a soft kiss.

When they pulled away, Hiro took the necklace from her hand and offered to put it around her neck. He delicately hooked it together as Friya fingered the pendant on her heart. She turned back to Hiro, grinning from ear to ear. He smiled back at her. He'd never seen him this cheerful.

He was happy about that.

"Hey, guys!" Fred called out from the inside. "It's time for cake!"

Friya chuckled and turned back to Hiro. "You'll do great tomorrow," he blurted out.

She giggled at that, causing him to light up. "I sure hope so." Taking his arm, the duo headed back inside.

Fred was already passing slices of cake on paper plates around. The room was filled with the group's chattering and became louder when they welcomed Hiro and Friya in. Fred gave them their plates while smiling ever so brightly.

"For the birthday girl!" he announced, holding his plate up. "May her special day affect her performance in the showcase!"

"To Friya!" the others cheered. The young inventor didn't stop smiling the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The day has finally come. Everyone was ready to cheer the young inventor on. But meanwhile, she was still in her lab room, putting the finishing touches on her invention. Her favorite goggles were atop her head as she polished her prized invention and tightened in some loose screws.<p>

"You excited, Fri?"

Friya turned and was almost surprised to find Gogo by her door. Before Hiro, Friya felt closer with her than with anyone else from the team. She smiled as the purple-streaked girl walked towards her. "Yeah, I am," she said. "But also nervous…" She toyed with the necklace around her neck, trailing it to the tip of her ponytail.

Gogo put a sisterly hand on her shoulder. "You'll do great," she promised. "I'm just surprised that you switched inventions so fast on the last minute. You worked so hard on your suit."

"Yeah, well…nobody needs to knows about 'The Big Hero 6's extra member' yet. I'll give it time, and then I'll let people know about the real creator of the suit. But for now, this is what I'll be using for this year's showcase." She patted her invention proudly.

"You were so sure about using him tonight. Your confidence will upbring your performance."

"Thanks, Gogo…" Friya smiled at her friend and she smiled back. Then, she slowly dropped it. "I'm a bit worried too…what if they don't like him, or just get mad at him?"

"Then they don't appreciate a good creation when they see one." Friya had to chuckle at that. "Maybe so…anyway, I hope you guys are ready too."

"Hey, we're doing this for you," Gogo smirked. "If we're anything but ready, it means we don't love you enough."

Friya laughed. "Well, that means a lot." The two chuckled.

There was silence for a while as the two continued to stare at Friya's invention. "Hey, so, about Hiro…" Gogo suddenly started.

The young blonde laughed, knowing where this was going. "You and Honey Lemon were right, OK? I really was in love with him from the beginning." She nodded down at her pendant. "I just didn't know…"

"We told you so," Gogo irked. "You guys really are perfect for each other. Remember, whatever happens, you need to be there for one another, OK?"

Friya sighed, nodding, but she looked up with a smile. After one final pat on the back, Gogo left the room.

The inventor gazed at her construction one last time. Then she covered it with a sheet. "You'll do well tonight," she whispered. "I promise."

Afterwards, Friya left the room, walked down the hall, and stopped at a certain door. But before she could knock, Hiro opened it.

"Friya?" He was surprised to see her, but the sight of her softened his heart.

The young girl smiled shyly as he welcomed her in. "Is something wrong?" Hiro asked, stepping forward.

She was silent for a while. She seemed to be eyeing Hiro's room carefully. She saw his creations scattered around, some blueprints on the walls, and some pictures of his best memories. Friya had to smile at one certain picture: one that had Hiro and the group in it.

Yes, she truly was inspired.

"Friya?" Hiro repeated. He grew more concerned the quieter she got.

Finally, Friya turned to him with a smile plastered on her face. "Thank you," she said simply.

"For what?"

"For everything," Friya walked up to him and clasped his hands in hers tightly. "For always being there for me, for picking me up when I was down…" She sighed. "Eight years, I've felt regret, guilt, and pain…you washed that all away." Her brown eyes stared deep into his. "Thank you."

Hiro blinked but quickly softened up. "Friya, you don't have to—"

"I just feel like I haven't properly shown my gratitude…I just wish there could be something I could do for you."

The teenage boy stared down at their hands, smiling softly to himself. "Just keep being happy, Friya," he murmured. "It's better to see you like this."

With that, he received another one of Friya's warm hugs. He gently put his arms around her waist, stroking her back comfortingly. It was only a sign that they truly had each other.

"I love you, Friya," he whispered, his lips grazing against her cheek.

"I love you too, Hiro."

"You ready for tomorrow?"

"You bet I am."

* * *

><p>That night, students of SFIT were bustling with excitement. The time has finally arrived. Everyone that had their inventions quickly put them on display as they noisily waited for their turns to present them. People gathered around, critiquing works while a huge crowd was gathered in front of a stage with curtains, watching as each presenter came and went. When it was time for the last person, the audience started chatting louder. Obviously, they tried saving the best for last, so whom were they expecting?<p>

"Hello, everyone."

People turned and stared. Standing alone on the giant stage was one blonde, fourteen-looking year old girl with black streaks in her hair. She was wearing a denim jacket, baggy jeans, and multi-colored sneakers. Instantly, the murmurs started to sound. You could probably guess what they were thinking: _This_ was their grand finale?

"Good evening, folks, I'm Friya Tamaki," the girl introduced. "I know I don't look like much, but I've currently just turned fifteen years old." This was when people started shifting uncomfortably. Some of them that attended the showcase last year must have seen fourteen-year old Hiro Hamada and how he impressed them all with his invention last year.

"Some of you might know me already," Friya continued. "I've lived in the Institute for seven years. Before that, I entered one showcase that got me my application. I also entered some other showcases after that." Cue the mumbling responses. "Well, I'm back again! And tonight, I'd like to present to you one of my greatest inventions ever. I built him a long time ago, but he's coming back better than ever."

Just then, a man wheeled in a large figure covered in a white sheet from behind the stage curtains. As the man went away, the audience prepared themselves while Friya grinned from ear to ear at her intrigued watchers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…the Face-Changer 2.O!"

She proudly whipped off the sheet and the audience gave shocked, scared gasps.

Under the sheet was what looked like the same person or figure that tried to destroy their city. Some people recognized it vaguely, for it wore a cloak the entire time; but they recognized it. It even had the same cloak it was wearing then now. The hushed murmurs began to fill the room.

"Look, I know some of you are scared and all," Friya said quickly. "But the Face-Changer really has changed. He's willing to use his powers for good; he won't attack you now."

"How are you so sure?" a voice called out.

"Good question," Friya hesitated. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Some started whispering uncomfortably. "As most of you know, the Face-Changer can change its appearance. So…"

The invention nodded happily, and its blue, lifeless eyes lit up. Once again, its molecules started to change and move, transforming the Face-Changer into the form of Friya. Some people clapped, but the rest mostly continued to wait. Some have seen the Face-Changer in action before, and wanted to see what other improvements it had. Friya made sure there was a guy in the background recording all of this before she passed the mic to her Fake Self and it immediately started speaking.

"Citizens of San Fransokyo," the Face-Changer started, in a perfect Friya voice. "I would like to formally apologize to you for all the trouble and incidents I have caused. I was simply angered by the fact that some humans treated robots and machines like they had no feelings or that we could just be destroyed and rebuilt whenever we wanted to. After that, I sought for revenge. But now, I am a changed creation. Now, I want to serve you all for justice."

The room was shrouded with pure silence for a while. People kept glancing at each other, not knowing what to think. Some people didn't even buy his words. Friya immediately spoke up.

"He really has changed," she insisted. "The new Face-Changer has real feelings and thoughts like a person. He can interact and think like a human. I even gave him his own voice!" The audience still looked unconvinced. "People believe machines don't emotions. It's true that some don't. But the Face-Changer can prove that it is possible. I stand by on what I said seven years ago about what he could truly do, and how he can help the world. He still can today! The Face-Changer was only mad that humans didn't treat him well. But he can show that some machines can serve us with big hearts. He's apologizing for what he did! Don't you think that with his ability, he can do a better job of saving humanity than destroying it? Don't you want to be on his side? I'm telling you, with the new Face-Changer, he won't create a revolution, but a new generation!"

There was silence. A really long silence that seemed to last forever. Friya was starting to lose hope that anyone would ever believe her…until she heard a clap. Two claps. A dozen. Soon, the entire room was filled with applause for her and her special invention. They believed. That was all she ever wanted.

Friya was grinning at the Face-Changer as he turned back to normal. If it had a mouth, it probably would have smiled back at her. "We did it" it seemed to say. Friya gave a slight bow of her head and turned back to the audience.

"Thank you. Thank you all. The Face-Changer won't let you down." There were some cheers, but they died down quickly as Friya held a hand up. "There's still more for me to tell you." Confused looks came upon the people's faces.

"As you all know, the Face-Changer was defeated once and had the machine revolution ended by a group of heroes a couple of days ago. But nobody knows where they are now, right?" Instantly, the faces started to light up. It could have lightened up the entire room. "I would like to thank the special people that helped get my invention back! They were the people that brought you citizens of San Fransokyo to safety!" With a bigger smile and quieter tone, she added, "They are my closest friends, and the most loving family I've ever had."

Friya and the Face-Changer stepped aside for the curtains behind them. They were moving and whispering for a while, as if preparing, until all went still and everyone went quiet, stared, and held in their breaths.

"Please welcome them!"

Suddenly, a spiky disc flew out of the curtain, causing the audience to duck and turn to it. It spun over them for a while until it headed back to the stage and to its yellow-armor wearing owner, who zoomed right in and caught it midair. A pink ball that bounced out of nowhere and hit the floor followed that girl with the disc, causing a matching pink mist to flow out of it. Two people leaped out from behind it; a pink-armored girl with a purse, and a green-armored man with plasma blades on his hands and knees that cut through the mist. As they landed, they were followed in by a ring of combined fire and ice. A monster-like figure super-jumped out of the suspended ring as it landed while swiping its claws. The ring was slowly disappearing, but just in time for a huge blur of red to fly out of it, carrying a purple figure on its back. While the red armored figure landed, the purple figure expanded its wings, spun in the air a few times, before landing on the red figure's back again, revealing a fierce, boyish face. The six people that just appeared on stage struck their signature poses as the crowd cheered wildly for them.

Friya grinned as the purple-armored boy gave a small wave and a huge smile. Yes. Nothing could make her any happier right now.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Friya announced. "They are…"

_~The End~_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! That was finally the last chapter! Oh, how much time I've spent to write this entire fic! It was worth it! I've met some fascinating people and lovable supporters that stuck by me this entire time. I love you guys so much! Thanks again to each and every one of you. Words can't express my happiness right now that most of you still continued to read this story until the very end! :'D<strong>

**Remember, guys, I'll never stop writing. It is my dream, my passion, my life. If you like my writing style, be sure to check out my other fanfics in the past and the new ones in the future! I'll keep on updating whenever I have inspiration. I promise, I'll never run out of ideas!**

**Also, to all those new readers, once again, I hope you like my story! Don't forget, I'll always be accepting new reviews and I'd love to meet new people as well! To all those writers that read my story, I wish you luck in yours, and I want you to know that you can be successful in your stories. If I finished mine with a bang, you can too! I beelive in you! (that was not a typo, just an inside joke again haha :P)**

**But anyways, back to the real point: The fanfic is over, but not me. I'll continue to write stories! And in the future, hopefully one day you can see my again as a full-fledged writer :) This fic was my greatest story so far and I am truly proud; especially for those that supported me! I understand that some of you have been unfollowing my story but that's OK! I just hope that some of you will favorite it! :D**

**I welcome new readers! I say goodbye to old ones! I hope to see you all again soon!**

**Signing off for now :) –Ridaa**


End file.
